El Trèmulo rozar de tus colmillos
by KatrinaDeValois
Summary: Todo ha cambiado en el mundo, mas a él no le ha afectado en lo mas minimo. Los siglos y su curiosidad lo han transformado en un moderno vampiro, ahora definitiva inmortal y listo para seducir a quien se cruce en su camino sin importar las consecuencia....
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: _Hola a todos++ En esta nota de autor sólo quiero dejar en claro algunos puntos y detalles: este es mi 3er fic(es el 1ro que hago sobre Vampiros) y está basado en una saga de libros llamada "Las Crónicas Vampíricas", escrita por Anne Rice (recomiendo q la lean xq son buenísimos "w"); para quienes no los conozcan pueden ubicarse con la película "Entrevista con un Vampiro", la cual está basada en el 1er libro, de igual nombre, de la saga. Sin embargo, mi fic no se basa en lo último escrito por Anne Rice, sino que en lo que yo he leído de sus libros, o sea, hasta el 3er tomo, llamado "La reina de los Condenados"(tamben tiene peli), por lo que espero que puedan leerlos, xque así podrían entender un poco más de algunas situaciones; está ambientado en el 2006.

Por último espero que les guste y q lo disfruten, pues me costó muxas horas de sueño y algunas de clase. Ah!!! Y please manden reviews es muy importante para mí q los manden; si no les gusto igual manden, acepto todas las criticas, así que las dejo con mi fic.

Fic de Crónicas Vampíricas: 

"_El trémulo Rozar de tus colmillos…"_

_Capt. Nº1._

Sin querer levanto mi mirada y lo encuentro frente a mí.

En un primer instante me pareció que era una visión, una ilusión producto de mi imaginación que se nutría día a día con sus canciones. Su cabello rubio ondulado caía sobre sus hombros; parecía flotar por la ondulación de sus rizos dorados. Y sus ojos…., sus ojos eran una maravilla!. Estaban volcados hacia el suelo del metro, vacíos, perdido tal vez en uno de sus pensamientos, en uno de sus recuerdos. Su color azul grisáceo los hacia parecer infinitos, profundos en su mirar. Por unos segundos pasamos por un túnel no iluminado, y cuando la luz volvió sus ojos atraparon un fugaz haz de luz que se reflejó violáceo en su mirar.

Dios! ( o debí decir diablos?) si que lucía hermoso! con aquellos jeans negros, botas negras, polera ancha y negra, al igual que su chaqueta de cuero que poseía múltiples cierres abiertos y desordenados como adorno. Era casi exactamente como me lo había imaginado en las noches en las que decía recorrer Nueva Orleáns en su motocicleta Harley – Davidson, recuperando su territorio de caza.

Su abrumadora y sobrenatural voz resonaba en mis oídos con mi canción favorita, la canción de Gabrielle; ángel, amante, madre. Su primera compañera inmortal; y su primera hija inmortal:

…**_Ella me dio la vida,_**

****_**yo le di la muerte ,**_

_** mi hermosa marquesa .**_

_** Y por la senda del mal andábamos ,**_

_** dos huérfanos ,entonces ,juntos……**_

Mientras terminaba de leer "La Reina de los Condenados", la idea de que Lestat existiera cruzó muchas veces mi cabeza, y debo admitir que estuve muchas veces tentada a investigar más sobre el asunto; pero….¿ cómo sería Lestat realmente?. En un principio pensé que sería alguien que desbordaba vanidad por todo su ser, por todo su entorno; un ser engreído que deseaba insaciablemente ser visto por todos, y adorado por todos. Claro sí, todo esto con una inmortal nota de encanto de la que nadie podía escapar. Y no soy la excepción.

Pero en realidad lo único que había hecho era demostrarse tal como era, hacer a un lado la modestia y describirse tal cual su ser se percibía, de forma que los lectores pudieran verlo a través de sus palabras y pudieran sentirlo a través de ellas. Y no sólo logró describirse físicamente de una forma perfecta, sino que también lo logró en lo psicológico; escribió lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que deseaba. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que su corazón percibió lo describió de tal forma que logró mostrar un exquisito personaje que todos amaron y odiaron a la vez.

Mientras aún contemplaba su perfil algo inclinado, recordé todas las bellas frases que me habían cautivado en sus libros, todas aquellas lúgubres palabras que me contaban sobre él y entonces pensé: _"Por Dios, Lestat, si que eres un buen escritor; tienes el don. De alguna forma todas aquellas noches que no paraste de escribir valieron la pena. Pero….qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Desperdicias tu don, Lestat, desperdicias tu encanto."_

"_Yo que tu no haría eso."_

De pronto, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro, alzó su rostro y su mirada se posó justo en mí. Justo en mis ojos. Directamente en mis incrédulos ojos que cada vez más demostraban su sorpresa.

Por unos segundos (tal vez minutos) nos quedamos sin poder mover ningún músculo, sólo nos mirábamos mientras yo trataba de entender por qué había salido de su insomnio y me había mirado sólo a mi.

En seguida las comisuras de su boca se hundieron en sus mejillas levemente pálidas y me sonrió; me sonrió de una forma algo maliciosa y tal vez algo sensual a su vez, pues sus facciones eran fríamente finas, en especial sus delgados labios con aquel toque que los hacía parecer estar decolorándose poco a poco.

La expresión que adoptó su cara fue muy parecida a la que mostraba en la portada de su CD, pero con una pequeña diferencia, un aire distinto y algo más que no pude distinguir. Simplemente era magnífico. Su piel parecía brillar de lo tan blanca que era, y por un momento me hizo pensar que sólo nosotros 2 ocupábamos aquel lado el metro, sólo los dos en aquel vagón, y en cualquier momento él se levantaría y se acercaría a mí. Sí…, quería que se acercara a mí, pero de pronto los vi: 2 finos y afilados colmillos rebosantes sobre su labio inferior, los cuales le daban mucho más misterio y sensualidad a su sonrisa, y a sus ojos que ahora eran de un gris glacial con un pequeño matiz azul.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que esa era la verdad. La verdad de la estrella de rock de hace 20 años que había logrado que todo el mundo amara sus canciones. La verdad del vampiro Lestat que había deseado la fama y el reconocimiento mundial entre los inocentes mortales que tanto amaba. Era real!!!!. El vampirismo era real y visible por completo en él; era tan real como aquel metro que había abordado aquella noche en San Francisco, como las calles que recorría en el día o como mi vida misma.

"_Lo seguiré para ver que hace y a donde va" _fue lo 1ro que pensé y lo que me disponía a hacer. Inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa algo vacilante, esperando a ver si se acercaba al _mortal_ que lo había descubierto.

De pronto, el hechizo de sus ojos se rompió al ser cubierto por el tumulto de personas que se disponían a bajar en la estación anunciada. Pero cuando el gentío se disipó, me encontré con el asiento frente a mí vacío; se había bajado y yo tenía que seguirlo. Entonces fue en ese momento cuando la duda me detuvo¿habría sido sólo mi imaginación y el deseo de verlo? pero si todo había ocurrido tan real! hasta lo pude distinguir tras la gente por unos momentos! y cuando confíe que permanecería allí, desapareció.

No. Era real, y tenía que seguirlo.

Bajé del vagón unos segundos antes que las puertas se cerraran, y sigilosamente lo busqué en la estación; lo encontré casi doblando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la superficie, por lo que me apresuré un poco para así poder quedar a una distancia prudente mientras subíamos las escaleras.

¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando en él¿Acaso había leído mi mente¿Estaría leyendo mi mente, ahora mismo?

Su mirada me acarició lentamente, deteniendo el tiempo por un momento, y su sonrisa tocó el punto débil de mi alma.

_Sí…_, sabía lo que yo pensaba y tal vez, sin darme cuenta, había extraído suficiente información para saber que hacer conmigo; no podía dejarme así nada más, conciente de su existencia ¿o no?

Pero ¿qué podría hacer yo que pudiera amenazar su secreta existencia¿Le diría a todo el mundo que la superestrella del rock más controvertida del último siglo seguía vivo, y más aún, que era realmente un vampiro y que todo lo que sus canciones y libros decían era tan sólo la cruda realidad demasiado increíble para poder creerla?

No. No podía hacerlo. Prefería guardármelo sólo para mí y averiguar más de esto, claro.

Las calles estaban repletas en San Francisco a aquellas horas; el calor latente de la multitud humana era abrumador, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así. Lestat debía de estar disfrutándolo mucho, estar aquí, en medio del calor de aquellos mortales que lo miraban con curiosidad y admiración al darse cuenta de sus facciones sobrenaturales, mientras la luz mortecina de los faroles de la calle y la platinada luz de la luna llena hacían más que acentuarlos al máximo.

En el momento en que me distraje con la luna, fui arrastrada por un tropel de gente que avanzaba hacia la calle de al frente, autorizados por el semáforo en verde, y Lestat se perdió de mi campo de vista como si nunca hubiera estado allí, como si nunca hubiera existido. ¿Había influido en mis pensamientos para que me distrajera y así poder escapar¿ o sólo estaba probándome para ver si podía encontrarlo de nuevo? No lo sé; sólo sé que mis ojos actuaron rápidamente para poder encontrarlo. Tal vez se burlaba de mí, tal vez sólo quería jugar conmigo como lo habría hecho con otras chicas, pero no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando su resplandeciente perfil lo delató. Estaba en la calle de al frente, observando un elegante piano de cola negro que estaban rematando en una tienda de antigüedades. Cuando dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, su mirada me atrapó por unos segundos, y su sonrisa me paralizó otra vez.

Al siguiente parpadeo ya no estaba allí.

Su paso era veloz, pero no inalcanzable, pues no quería ser inalcanzable. Estaba segura de que quería que lo siguiera, ya que siempre trataba de estar visible entre la multitud. Y en una oportunidad, cuando trataba de escapar de un horrible tumulto que me puso nerviosa, juro haber sentido su presencia y la caricia de su mirada a mis espaldas; y sus dedos resbalando por mi pelo, rozando mi hombro derecho levemente, pero cuando me di vuelta no había nadie tras mío más que gente absorta en sus propios asuntos.

De pronto, tuve unas inexplicable y enormes ganas de verlo saltar como un gato sobre la azotea de algún rascacielos; que trepara por las paredes como la vez que había espiado a Nicolás en la lujosa casa que le había regalarlo para protegerlo de su terrible secreto. Deseaba que me mostrara toda su sobrenatural fuerza en su máxima expresión, todos sus sobresaltos, los cuales eran inextricables para los espectadores.

Pero no. _No era momento para impresionar a los mortales._

A medida que pasaba el tiempo en mi persecución a Lestat, fui poco a poco olvidándome de la gente y olvidándome de la calle; poco a poco mi mente se deshizo del ruido a mí alrededor y de todo lo que me rodeaba sólo para centrar a Lestat como el mayor y único objetivo desde ese momento. Nunca me detuve y nunca dejé que algo me detuviera, pues eso significaba estar más lejos de aquella figura resplandeciente que aparecía y desaparecía en la masa de mortales que caminaban frente a mí. Me sentía hipnotizada por el carácter de sus movimientos, por el grácil ritmo de sus pasos, que aparentaba ser mortal, y por la salvaje belleza que invadía todo su ser mientras hacía algo tan simple como caminar.

En ningún momento un sentimiento había sido tan ignoto para mí como lo fue aquel. Nunca me lo pude explicar.

De pronto, el eco de sus pasos se detuvo y el silencio de su ser hizo que me diera cuenta de mi entorno; ahora las calles estaban sucias y vacías, los faroles de luz tenían poca intensidad y el que estaba frente a mí parpadeaba casi a cada 3 segundos. El zumbido de la ampolleta de luz era el único sonido que había en ese momento.

La luz se apagó por más tiempo de lo esperado y no pude ver lo que hacía Lestat. Sabía que escaparía, si es que ya no lo había hecho, y todos mis esfuerzos por seguirlos serían en vano, por lo que tenía que actuar. Pero en ese instante me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto: a Lestat nada le impedía saciar su sed conmigo. De hecho¿en qué había pensado yo para seguirlo sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que esto conllevaría?!, sin siquiera pensar que esto me podría llevar a mi muerte segura.

Como por arte de magia el farol frente a mi se encendió y lo distinguí a él en medio del círculo de luz, sonriéndome. No, no iba a matarme, sólo jugaría conmigo por un rato. Inexplicablemente al verlo parado allí me lo imaginé con sus grandes botas de cuero negro y la capa de terciopelo rojo forrado en piel que Nicolas y los comerciantes del pueblo de Auvernia le habían regalado. Al leer esto en mi mente hizo una reverencia propia del siglo XVIII, y cuando la luz parpadeó nuevamente él _ya no estaba allí._

Sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces me dirigí hasta el lugar exacto en el que había estado él y desde allí distinguí un callejón escondido en la oscuridad; era algo estrecho y sucio, pero por alguna razón presentí que estaría allí, por lo que me adentré en el callejón esperando volver a verlo o por lo menos encontrar su pista.

El silencio llano y frío me indicó que algo andaba mal. Cada vez era más oscuro y frío, lo que hacía que tuviera escalofríos uno tras otros. Al llegar al final del callejón sólo me encontré con una pared de ladrillos alta y muy gastada; a los pies de ésta había más suciedad, acompañada de un olor a basura en descomposición el cual ya me estaba asqueando, por lo que con la derrota frente a mí me dispuse a salir de allí. Pero cuando volteé para marcharme me encontré con algo completamente inesperado: allí, plantado en cuclillas verticalmente en la pared, con sus manos como garras aferradas con vigor a los ladrillos de ella, había una criatura que parecía haber sido un ser humano hace años; sus ropas ya sólo eran harapos y la contextura de su cuerpo había cambiado hasta llegar a hacerlo ver más delgado y alargado de extremidades que un ser humano normal. Su cabello ya no era cabello, sino que una desordenada y repulsiva maraña de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de barro y sangre seca, y su boca, cuello y casi la totalidad de su pecho estaba manchado de sangre fresca.

Con su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado parecía observarme mejor, y sus vacíos y repulsivamente lechosos ojos parecían obsesionarse sólo en rastrear la sangre que a cada segundo recorría mis venas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba de salir de allí lentamente, moviéndome apegada a la otra pared, se enfureció enormemente, mostrando con ferocidad unos enormes y afilados colmillos amarillentos mientras se dirigía hacia mí rápidamente con tétricos y hostiles movimientos, encaramado con sus 4 extremidades en la pared. En un fugaz instante recordé la imagen de mi infancia de una telaraña en donde yacía atrapada una pequeña y débil mariposa; luego, vi venir una enorme araña dispuesta a devorar sin piedad a la pobre mariposa. En ese momento me sentí como la mariposa: sin escapatoria alguna. Pero con la esperanza de vivir para contar mi encuentro con 2 vampiros en una noche o para morir de una manera mejor, me abalancé hacia un lado cuando la horrible criatura saltó sobre mí, logrando zafarme de su mordida, pero no así de sus poderosas y afiladas garras, las cuales apretaron mis hombros con increíble fuerza.

_Mi grito de terror y profundo dolor fue inevitable._

Mientras la bestia parecía deleitarse examinando fluir mi sangre por la yugular, traté de afianzar todas mis fuerzas posibles y así derribar a aquel monstruo de un puntapié, pero cuando lo hice el animal ni siquiera se inmutó; de hecho, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de sólida roca indestructible, y de pronto, sin aviso alguno vi sus fauces abrirse ferozmente y sentí que sus colmillos rasgaban mi carne sin piedad alguna, rozando con trémula maldad los huesos de mi hombro.

Sin impedimento u obstáculo alguno mi sangre brotó a borbotones con una rapidez inimaginable, y no tardó en manchar mi pecho y brazo derecho, el cual había caído en mi regazo. El dolor que conllevó todo esto fue más de lo que pude soportar, apretando mis puños y dientes contra mi voluntad sentí venir con horror un doloroso mareo y un repentino cansancio, el cual me indicó la gravedad del asunto; había destrozado mi arteria carótida, por lo que mi cerebro empezó a recibir menos sangre de lo necesaria. Iba a morir, lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna razón no sentía miedo alguno. Tal vez era porque al fin descubriría el misterio más grande de la humanidad, tal vez: el paso luego de la muerte; pero aún seguí allí - y por Dios, cuanta sangre derramaba!!! – sintiéndome lúcida todavía, y con fuerzas para entornar mis ojos hasta el rostro monstruoso y repugnante de mi asesino. Su boca y colmillos estaban bañados de mi sangre, la cual los hacia ver amenazadoramente listos para beber la totalidad de mi sangre y tal vez comer de mi carne.

Ésto hizo que mi olvidado temor a la muerte despertara con mucha más fuerza y horror aún, teniendo en cuenta también que mi cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente. Mi vista se nublaba a medida que mi temor crecía, y mi palpitante dolor en cuello y hombro se hacía a cada segundo más horrible.

Cálidas gotas incoloras rodaron por mis mejillas, para luego fundirse en el caos rojizo que abrazaba mi cuello. Éste era mi fin. Hasta creo haber vislumbrado a la muerte tras el hombro de la bestia frente a mí. Oh…sí, era la mismísima muerte justo allí, al inicio del callejón, apoyada en la pared sobre su hombro izquierdo y con los brazos cruzados los cuales parecían acunar entre ellos su amenazadora hoz. En ese momento en lo único que pensé fue preguntarme qué estaría pensando la muerte parado allí¿qué pensaría sobre mí mientras veía como la vida se escapaba de mis ojos? . En ese momento vi encenderse el brillo de sus ojos, y al segundo siguiente me sonreía con una exquisita maldad a sólo unos centímetros tras el repugnante monstruo que me sostenía, al cual le asentó un certero golpe a una increíble velocidad, lanzándolo por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared tras ellos. Mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás sin impedimento alguno mientras mi vista se nublaba por completo.

- Aléjate de aquí, maldita pestilencia!!! – resonó una voz que parecía increíblemente lejana y la cual reconocí antes de que los sonidos se fueran alejando poco a poco, y la luz nublándose hasta quedar en completa oscuridad.

- Oh, diablos!! Mira que horrible desastre has dejado aquí……..

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que recuerdo antes de haberme desmayado tal vez por unos minutos (minutos que parecieron días) para luego despertarme con la sensación de un líquido caliente tocando mis labios, y que luego se abría paso por mi garganta, entregándome la sensación de reconfortante calidez, y un exquisito y delirante sabor. Mi cuerpo había sido invadido por un sentimiento de perezoso sosiego que no me dejó abrir los ojos ni tener voluntad para moverme, y aunque luchara por deshacerme de él fue inútil, pues a medida que aquel delicioso elixir llegaba hasta cada rincón de mi cuerpo y lo fortalecía magnífica y deliciosamente, lo único que deseaba era sólo beber; beber de la anónima fuente que me proporcionaba todo aquel deleite de sabor y poder infinito.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se volvió más sensitivo, pues pude percibir que alguien me afirmaba de la espalda, abrazando con su mano mi hombro izquierdo, y luego me di cuenta que mis manos sostenían frenéticamente algo que parecía blando, pero fuerte a la vez; eso era un brazo, fuerte y de textura suave. Mi boca estaba en medio de mis manos, bregando por tener más de aquél líquido que era….qué?

El cuerpo empezó a dolerme horriblemente; mis manos se aflojaron y mi inconciencia se apoderó de la situación, mandándome a dormir con una terrible y cruda rapidez.

N/A: Espero q les haya interesado el primer capitulo :) manden reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas. bye

**_Katrina De Valois._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aqui subo el 2do capt. adelantado en dos dias a lo acordado _n.n espero q lo disfruten. Sin nada mas q decir me despido agradeciendo los reviews llegados( en especial por los consejos de uno O.o XD) bye.

_Capt. Nº2 _

Una inestable y extraña sensación de vaivén empezó a separarme lentamente del mundo de los sueños. Mi mente estaba algo aturdida y exigía a gritos más descanso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La exquisita y seductora voz del Vampiro Lestat me invitaba a ir junto a él, convenciéndome cada vez más con sus espectrales matices de voz exquisitamente mezclados con las lúgubres y fantasmales notas del clavicordio y la guitarra eléctrica en un rock inmortal.

Cuando desperté, más tarde, mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido. No quería abrir los ojos de inmediato; tenía miedo de que al abrirlos me encontraría con esa horrible criatura, pero qué había pasado? recordaba haberlo visto venir hacia mí, caminando con esa asquerosa y tétrica forma de mover, y que me había atacado, pero ¿luego?...

Humm…. sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Mis sienes me palpitaban horriblemente una y otra vez, mientras que un molesto sonido hacía zumbar mis oídos; era insoportable, me partía la cabeza.

El sonidos de una gota rasgando el aire hasta choca contra el suelo; ese simple sonido parecía estar volviéndome loca.

Mis ojos se abrieron con perezosa dificultad sólo por la curiosidad de saber donde estaba. Aun seguía en la calle? pero si no sentía las gotas caer sobre mi!. A simple vista me di cuenta de que estaba en un departamento; tenía muy poca iluminación, por lo que todo estaba en sombras. El olor a encierro y algo parecido al polvo mojado invadía el aire casi por completo. De pronto, mis ojos tropezaron con un resplandor, qué era? también lo veía en sombras; tenía mi vista nublada, pero pude distinguir que era una vela encima de una alta cómoda. La suavidad de la colcha que me cubría en la cama que me hallaba tendida y la textura de su tejido los pude sentir de tal forma que sobrepasaba mis sentidos. Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando??! Me restregué los ojos con la manga del chaleco para poder ver, y cuando traté de sentarme todo el mundo a mi alrededor pareció moverse vertiginosamente, sintiendo también una fuerte punzada en el cuello que me sobresaltó. Tenía el cuello vendado casi por completo, y el lado derecho parecía tener mucha más gasa concentrada.

Con todo el cuidado posible me senté en la cama y traté de ver a mi alrededor. Aún tenía la vista nublada, pero pude distinguir la proporción del lugar con bastante precisión, lo que me ayudaría si es que en algún momento tenía que huir de allí. La habitación era amplia, con paredes descuidadamente grises y con fríos adornos de grecos vacíos en sus frisos que acentuaban el aire lúgubre y vacío que sentía a mí alrededor. El piso de madera crujió débilmente bajo el peso de la cama con doseles y el mío cuando traté de incorporarme y salir de ella, pero aún mi mente daba vueltas y mis fuerzas se habían desvanecido. Al voltearme a mi derecha me di cuenta de que al lado de la cama había un amplio espacio donde un cómodo sillón reposaba sobre una alfombra pentagonal, de matices verdes y verdes azulados; tras esto se dibujaba la silueta de una gran ventana con cortinas y visillos gruesos de un color caqui depresivo que era medianamente alegrado por un tierno sillón en el alfeizan de la ventana, adornado con pequeños cojines.

Tras el vidrio de la ventana las gotas grices caía copiosamente sin parecer querer parar pronto. El sonido monótono de la fuerte lluvia me hacía sentir aún más descompuesta, hacía pedazos mis sentidos; tenía que olvidarme de la lluvia y centrarme en algo más, algo que no hiciera ruido.

La pared frente a mi tenía un gran librero en la esquina más alejada, cerca de la ventana, el cual llegaba al techo con una gran colección de libros antiguos de portadas de bello cuero escarlata y otros verdes oscuros. De pronto, un extraño zumbido empezó a llenar mis oídos; al principio parecía un mortecino y lejano latido que en momentos parecía alejarse y luego volver con un acelerado y monótono ritmo, pero enseguida aumentó de intensidad, como un fantasma que con malicia susurra en mis oídos su cruda muerte. Traté de tapar mis oídos pensando que podría ser mi imaginación, mi sugestión; pero fue inútil. Era como si miles de personas hablaran dentro de mi cabeza y resonaran en ella, aumentando su voluntad y claridad, haciéndolas irritantes.

"…_No, por favor…. aléjese de mí!….."_

"… _¿ qué!!? En qué estabas pensando!!!??..."_

"…_muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pro…."_

"…_Oh,…qué fastidio,…ya no tengo más cigarri…" _

"…_.ERES UN ASCO!! LO SABÍAS!!??..."_

"… _sí, el pequeño es una ternura…."_

"…_QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!"_

Miles y miles de voces diferentes se intercalaban e interrumpían, al parecer, dentro de mi mente como si debatieran entre ellas, aumentando repentinamente de intensidad sin ningún orden o respeto razonable. Por un momento pensé que estaba perdiendo mi cordura, pero no había ningún motivo para ello, era completamente irracional. De pronto un crujido cerca de mí, unas pisadas tal vez a casi un piso abajo, llamaron por un momento mi atención; al lado de la cama había una puerta que no había visto antes, abierta de par en par hacia una misteriosa oscuridad desde donde parecían provenir los sutiles y casi inaudibles crujidos, los cuales fueron apagados por una decidida voz que me dejó helada.

"_- La sangre de ellos…_ cubriendo mis manos……deleita mis sentidos….."

Con mis manos aún cubriéndome los oídos levanté mi mirada para encontrarme cara a cara con mi reflejo horrorizado dentro de un ovalado espejo de un tocador de madera de rojizo barniz, casi _escarlata, _que se hallaba justo frente a la cama finamente adoselada. Mis ojos mostraban una mezcla de asombro y horror por lo que había escuchado y por lo que en ese momento había comprendido: todas aquellas fragosas voces no eran producto de mi imaginación, sino que voces y pensamientos de las miles y millones de persona que existían allá fuera, que vivían allá fuera; y una de entre todas esas voces que había captado pertenecía a un asesino, tal vez ya un asesino en serie que en ese momento parecía extasiarse con el recuerdo o con contemplar su reciente asesinato.

Por un momento pensé que las voces volverían y llenarían mi mente, pero con asombro me di cuenta que podía elegir y separa la voz que quería escuchar, dejando a un lado a las demás. En ese momento la fría voz volvió a hablar, y la pude distinguir con sobrecogedora e increíble claridad:

"_- Una por una las rojizas gotas de sus malgastadas vidas tendrán que bañar mis manos…. – _mientras escuchaba todo esto cerré mis ojos, lo cual me permitió ver ante una brumosa oscuridad las imágenes que aquella voz trasmitía. Por alguna extraña razón supe que las imágenes se referían a un lugar cerca de donde yo estaba, tal de uno de los edificios de al frente o del mismísimo departamento que había vislumbrado apenas entre la lluvia. – "….pero aún así siquiera toda la sangre de sus cuerpos podría pagar los pecados imperdonables que han cometido….." - Aquella voz parecía ser tan potente, como si quisiera ser escuchada y que el mundo entero reconociera sus macabros logros.

De hecho la voz era tan potente que por un momento me pude imaginar al lado de su dueño, quien sólo tenía las manos ensangrentadas; su piel trigueña y extrañamente escaso pelo negro hacían ver a sus verdes ojos con una nota de demencia que despertó mi miedo por unos segundos. Pero luego, cuando abrí los ojos y volví a percibir la extraña habitación a m alrededor, me percaté que el olor a sangre seguía allí, tan sabrosamente real como nunca antes la había sentido. Entonces, mientras intentaba percibir el origen de aquel cada vez más exquisito aroma, una sutil risa llegó a mi mente que todavía permanecía en alerta, regalándome la imagen de una sonrisa ya conocida.

**"_- Mademoiselle, veo que está aprendiendo muy rápido las habilidades de la mente…."_**

La sobrenatural voz y su encantadora sonrisa hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera sorprendente. Guiados sólo por la intuición, mis ojos lo empezaron a buscar, ignorando la poca luz que había en la habitación; y cuando pasé mi mirada por la puerta me encontré de golpe con la sombría y elegante figura de Lestat apoyado en el umbral, de donde parecía observarme como si fuera su nuevo e impresionante descubrimiento en la naturaleza. Mi sorpresa y repentino susto fue tal que di un salto hacia atrás, quedando con la espalda contra el poste inferior izquierdo de la cama.

Lestat sólo sonrió con sutil fascinación.

En ese instante un remolino de inquietudes y desconciertos tuvo lugar en mi mente. Hace apenas un segundo atrás estaba sentada en medio de la amplia cama, y al siguiente estaba pegada a los pies de ésta, con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración más agitada que nunca. Cómo había podido ocurrir todo tan rápido????

-- Tranquila_, mon-chérie_, no voy a morderte. – dijo Lestat con un tono de voz cálido, pero petulante. – no es mi estilo despedazar cuellos.

-- D-Donde estoy?? – pregunté y mi voz sonó como si retumbara dentro de mi cabeza.

--Estas a salvo – me respondió con su penetrante mirada aún absorta en mí.

"…A salvo..."….Nunca imaginé a Lestat diciéndole a algún mortal que estaba a salvo. Era como si el mismísimo diablo les dijera a todos en medio del Apocalipsis que estaban a salvo y que pronto el Edén los recibiría.

-- Donde estoy? – insistí.

-- En un lugar donde no volverán a atacarte. – respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero y la polera negra, de ancho cuello, se le veía muy bien.

-- Aquí-aquí es donde descansas??

-- No, pero podría invitarte allí alguna vez.- esta vez su sonrisa se acentuó mucho más, lo cual me permitió ver uno de sus colmillos que parecía peligrosamente filoso.

De pronto me di cuenta de que su piel tenía un matiz más rosado, más vivo; sus labios eran de un rojo casi carmesí que me arrebató el aliento. Las venas de las comisuras de su boca se hicieron visibles sin importar la falta de luz, cayendo a través de su quijada y guiándome hasta su cuello, el cual ansié tocar.

-- Realmente eres una vampira por naturaleza – dijo Lestat con voz medio divertida, apartándose del umbral y caminando con sutileza en una línea paralela a la cama, acercándose lentamente a mí, con los labios entre abiertos y una sonrisa oscilando en ellos. – Mira como te has puesto nada más con verme – y detuvo sus pasos casi a la altura de los pies de la cama, en donde estaba yo, al parecer, sin recordar como moverme. – ya me imagino tu cara cuando camines entre los mortales.

De una forma casi irreal pude ver como reanudaba sus pasos lentamente hacia mí, y se sentó con un ademán tan familiar y despreocupado frente a mis ojos, como si yo fuera alguien más en su lúgubre familia. Apoyando su mano contra la mullida colcha, dejó sus ojos resbalar con pereza sobre mi figura, devolviéndose hasta mi cuello con las gasas abultadas y empapadas en sangre.

-- La herida debe de haberse sanado ya, o por lo menos internamente. – su voz me abrumó súbitamente luego de que comprendiera que había leído mi desconcierto por aquella herida. – créeme, sanará en menos tiempo de lo que esperas.

Por alguna extraña razón aún no comprendía cómo me había hecho aquel corte; sabía lo que había ocurrido, hasta recordaba el momento exacto en que aquellos horribles colmillos rasgaron mi carne, pero era como si todo fuera parte de un juego de ficción que yo ya había terminado. Nada de eso era importante ya pues era parte de la ficción, pero al terminar el juego mis heridas habían aparecido en la realidad, dejándome sumida en la confusión.

Mis ojos se cerraron por unos segundos por el cansancio y la confusión del momento. Si tan sólo pudiera dormir un poco más………

Y sin aviso alguno, voces y susurros volvieron a irrumpir en mi mente, desconcentrándome a cada minuto. El frufrú de la gente pasar por las calles empapadas deleitaron mis sentidos exquisitamente, haciendo que deseara salir a la calle y disfrutar las últimas gotas que el cielo nocturno dejaba caer. Pero ni siquiera el más hermoso murmullo de una gota al resbalar podía apagar la sobrecogedora presencia de Lestat, quien por un momento pareció resplandecer frente a mí. Sus increíbles ojos escrutaban mi alma con brutal rapidez, de la cual no parecía darse cuenta; no eran mis pensamientos concientes los que le interesaban, era mi subconsciente dormido, contenedor de todos los detallados recuerdos que sólo en momentos fugaces podría recordar, como en los sueños, pero que a pesar de esto quedaban grabados en tu ser por siempre, acompañándote en cada paso de tu vida. Por alguna extraña razón yo era consciente y percibía todo esto con perfecta claridad, mas aún sus pensamientos o los recuerdos que extraía de mí no los podía ver. Su mente era demasiado poderosa para mí, quien hace sólo unos minutos había aprendido a manejar estas extrañas habilidades mentales.

Luego de esto mi concentración fue un desastre frente a él. El palpitar de sus venas llegó a mis oídos con tal dulzura y melancolía, ahogando cualquier sonido a mí alrededor y sumergiendo al mundo en un abismo lejos de mí ser. Una profunda agonía se apoderó de mí mientras que el más pequeño detalle de las venas que rodeaban sus dedos salía a la luz, rebosantes de vida, entrelazándose en la muñeca y su marcado camino en el antebrazo, donde el palpitar y su cálido color se hacían cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que pudiera sentir su calor y el aroma de la sangre en su boca enfriándose lentamente.

Su cuerpo caliente por la sangre consumida embriagaba mis sentidos y mis venas ardían por desfallecer nuevamente bebiendo su sangre, elixir que derramaba para mí mientras me mecía en sus crueles brazos.

"Nada en el mundo puede compararse a esto - pensé - nada, ni el más cálido amanecer o el más hermoso arroyo en primavera puede compararse a esta explosión de sentimientos…."

-- Es increíble como la tentadora idea de vivir por siempre, alimentarse de sangre para fortalecer nuestros sentidos, y así poder contemplar la belleza de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor puede volver ciego y loco hasta al más conciente de los mortales.- dijo Lestat, haciendo que volviera a la realidad con extraña suavidad.

Yo sólo me limite a mirarlo embelezada aún por sus facciones y potente voz, la cual había alejado el monótono repiquetear de la lluvia y los molestos pensamientos de mí.

--Qué ocurre? – preguntó entre risas silenciosas. – te han comido la lengua los ratones??

-- "Acaso…acaso juegas conmigo…? – le dije en pensamientos, pues tuve miedo de que al abrir mi boca un estruendo tremendo saliera de ella, remeciendo todo a mi alrededor.

-- Es muy astuto de tu parte practicar tu telepatía desde ahora, - dijo Lestat sin alejar su sonrisa de mi vista. – pero no es necesario aún, pues yo sólo quiero oírte hablar! – un leve tono de pasión se apegó a sus últimas palabras, sorprendiéndome al notar que podía llegar a un tono suplicante. – Vamos, _mon-chérie_, sólo di algo pequeño!

--Eh-… est-toy….muerta?- mi voz fue un hilillo al tratar de formular aquella pregunta.

--No, no lo estás…- dijo entre risas y sonrisas deliciosas – la muerte te ha salvado y te ha liberado de que te pudras por un buen tiempo.

"…La muerte me ha salvado…?……pero por cuánto tiempo contaré con su amistad??"

-- Ah….eso depende de cómo te portes….- contestó Lestat al leer nuevamente mis pensamientos. – por ahora sólo procura disfrutar al máximo lo que tus sentidos te permitan captar.

Mientras decía esto, se levantó de la cama y abrazó con su mano izquierda el poste de la adoselada marquesa que estaba a mi lado (el inferior derecho), observándome fijamente de una forma tan cautivadora que llegó a adormecerme.

--Lo que en verdad te cautivará serán las cosas que los mortales se pierden por no querer parar por un momento y reconocer la belleza que ha estado siempre frente a sus narices. – su exquisita y convincente sonrisa hizo que en verdad creyera que de las cosas más normales que había visto salieran descabellados e irreales seres de libro de ciencia ficción que maravillaran mis sentidos y cambiaran mi forma de ver el mundo.

--Pero….p-por qué puedo sentir todas estas cosas??...por qué puedo escuchar todos aquellos pensamiento?? – esta vez mi voz sonó más firme, pero con algo de timidez, pues aún no conocía el terreno en el que estaba. – q-qué me ocurrió que hizo que adquiriera todos……todos estos poderes…???...o-o es que acaso tu ….no,…..tu… - "..me convertiste en vampiro…?, terminé la frase en pensamientos, pues la sorpresa que me había causado esta nueva idea de lo sucedido me había dejado muda unos segundos. Mis ojos como plato sorprendidos lo observaban, incrédulos al pensar que había pasado de ser mortal a inmortal sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Su sonrisa cálida, pero maliciosa, se burló de mi inusual miedo de haberme perdido mi supuesta transformación, y sus risas silenciosas despertaron mi temor a lo que pudiera decir.

-- No, chérie, aún no eres un vampiro – dijo Lestat sin dejar su sonrisa atrás. – sería una locura darle el Don Oscuro a alguien desconocido; primero tengo que conocerte mejor. No lo creer mucho mejor así??

Que locura y que delicia era poder estar allí, frente a él como si fuera uno de los tantos mortales que erraba por el mundo, acelerado bajo la humanidad urbana y sus nuevas creaciones tecnológicas. Su cálida figura podía aparentar perfectamente ser un humano, pero no podía volver a ser uno; ya no podía volver atrás. Eso lo sabía y lo podía notar con increíble claridad, tal vez no porque pudiera denotar monstruosidad en sus facciones, sino que por la intriga que parecía denotar su ser. De seguro que si lo mirabas de cerca podrías ver como poco a poco su piel y facciones parecían sin vida, y sus ojos se veían de vez en cuando vacíos, como si fueran sólo dos cuencas oscuras, pero todo esto podía ser reducido a nada frente a la sobrecogedora interrogante que alimentaba su presencia.

-- Pero si en verdad te gustaría que te convirtiera ahora sería un placer cumplir tus deseos… - susurró Lestat en mi oído con sus manos rozando mis hombros, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar.

Mis ojos no pudieron captar sus movimientos, pues en menos de un segundo se había desplazado tras mío para susurrarme al oído suavemente y con esa forma tan sobrecogedora, dejándome al borde de las lágrimas.

"_Si llorara_…. _mis lágrimas serían de sangre o aún serían saladas e incoloras?... ...no lo sé…."_

-- La pregunta que en realidad importa es….. si _quieres que tus lágrimas sean de sangre para que pueda saborearlas mientras limpio tu rostro…?._... – aquel murmullo me llegó al alma, haciendo que casi no pudiera contener mi llanto de emoción, y permitiéndome también darme cuenta de la magnitud de aquella peligrosa y tentadora proposición.

"…_Mis lágrimas de sangre……sentir su calidez mientras ruedan por mi mejilla….sería una delicia, pero… en qué quedaría convertida?? Qué soy yo ahora?? Qué era aquel monstruo que me atacó??..."_

-- Aquella…_ cosa_ que te ataco… - empezó a explicar Lestat, incorporándose y caminando con tranquilidad hasta sentarse frente a mí, al lado opuesto que la vez anterior. – no era más que un…fallido intento de Vampiro, nada de mente y sólo… un caparazón impulsado por la sed de sangre.

"Luego de que esa criatura te atacó quedaste gravemente herida, por lo que decidí darte un poco de mi sangre; gracias a eso puedes escuchar y percibir con más sensibilidad que un mortal normal. Tienes el poder y la fuerza, tal vez de un vampiro….. y también tienes los instintos de uno….

Creo que mi alma quedó por unos segundos en un increíble silencio, impresionada por lo que se me acababa de revelar.

"…_Acaso……."_

-- P- pero……por qué me salvaste?… digo, no es que no te lo agradezca, pero no soy alguien conocido o importante para ti como para que me salvaras…… por qué…por qué lo hiciste??……

-- Simplemente sentí que no era la hora de tu muerte – dijo Lestat, al parecer, con sinceridad, y sin dejar que mis ojos se desviaran de los suyos. – o es que acaso habrías deseado morir hace dos noches atrás en es - ……

--Hace dos noches atrás!!!!!!DOS NOCHES!!!!! – dije yo alzando la voz involuntariamente e interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad al no dominar mi sorpresa. – han pasado dos noches desde lo último que tengo memoria!!!!! – enseguida me incorporé en la cama, desembarazándome de las sábanas para ir en busca de mi mochila, pero Lestat me tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que me alejara.

El contacto de su piel con la mía fue algo increíble, era como una exquisita corriente eléctrica que me llenaba de pasión.

-- Tranquila! no hay por qué de la prisa – dijo suave y calmadamente, haciendo que mi concentración volviera a centrarse en él. – Acércate…… - su mano ya casi fría aún sostenía mi muñeca, pero no lo hacía con fuerza para intimidarme, sólo la sostenía. Hipnotizada nuevamente por sus grises ojos, me arrodillé frente a él casi con mis rodillas tocando sus piernas. – eres mucho más interesante de lo que pensé……de hecho, nunca imaginé que algún mortal pudiera reconocerme en esta época……

Su voz se había tornado suavemente grave y sus labios y colmillos me tentaban a ofrecerle mi cuello para que lo rozara trémulamente, volviéndome a dar algún sorbo de su delirante sangre.

-- Por qué… lo quieres?? … - me sorprendió levemente ante estas palabras. " querer…qué??". – tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero en el fondo de tu corazón anhelas ser inmortal…….por qué??

--……Ser……inmortal……?? – en verdad quería, en el fondo de mi corazón, ser inmortal? en verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para ser inmortal?, pues no todos reaccionan de la misma forma cuando se le es entregado el Don Oscuro.

"Estaba dispuesta a dejar todas las delicias de este mundo? a dejar atrás la belleza del mundo ante la dulzura de los rayos del sol, el deleite de sabores que la naturaleza nos entrega para sobrevivir?? ……

"……_Estaba dispuesta…? ……."_

-- Tranquila, _Chérie_, no es para que lo pienses tanto. Lo que tu sientes es tan sólo un destello, un atisbo de interés hacia la inmortalidad. – dijo Lestat mientras su mirada embelezaba a la mía con lúgubre ternura.

Su mortecino mirar parecía ahondar más y más en mi ser; en mi alma, extrayendo lenta y dócilmente fragmento de ella y así guardándolo por siempre en su memoria. En ese momento experimenté una sensación increíble de lóbrego sosiego y regocijo del cual deseé nunca salir.

El titilar de sus risas silenciosas era como dos pequeños cascabeles mecidos suavemente por la brisa marina, rompiendo el silencio que por un momento nos envolvió con sus crueles brazos.

Sin poder contenerme ni un minuto más mi impulso, mis dedos tocaron sus lívidos labios y su frío rostro, para luego acariciar sus rubios rizos; mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando me encontré con su mirada ligeramente sorprendida clavada en mí. Por un momento pensé que se había disgustado y que se iría, dejándome sola con mi agonía, pero de pronto las comisuras de su boca rasgaron sus mejillas en una sonrisa de exquisita maldad, para luego tomar mi rostro con delirante suavidad y acercar sus labios a los míos. El inconfundible sabor sangre contagió mi boca al contacto de su beso, al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda se cerraba trémulamente sobre mi cintura para atraerme hacia él; hacia Lestat.

Era increíble como el sólo roce de su piel podía erizar en segundos a la mía, haciendo que el contacto de sus fríos dedos se convirtiera en un choque de lúgubre pasión y agonía sin fin. Cada segundo en sus brazos, en sus labios me hacía desear cada vez más la sangre humana; la sangre tibia y aún rebosante de vida, el palpitar de las venas, el fluir de la sangre; sangre; sentir nuevamente la fusión de los corazones en uno solo que lucha por vivir y volver a engullir nuevas vidas; el último suspiro del día y el último latido de la vida.

Sin siquiera percibirlo sus labios se alejaron de los míos para rozar mi oído con su sonrisa maliciosa.

--…fue……un impulso…. – susurró en un delirante siseo que me dejó sin aliento.

Su trémula presencia rozaba la mía…, sosteniendo a la mía y mi mundo, que hace dos noches atrás se había reducido a aquella habitación de indefinida ubicación para mí. Toda aquella sensación…….todo aquel momento no quería que se acabara así, no quería que acabara aquí. A pesar de haber despertado hace sólo algunos minutos, todas estas sensaciones, todo este poder ya estaba formando parte de mí, y no quería dejarlo, pero aún más no quería dejarlo a él; no quería dejarlo ir. Su forma de ser, su cruda forma de ser me había cautivado por completo, enamorándome de la dulce agonía que provocaba su alma en la mía; y no quería dejarlo, simplemente no quería dejarlo ir.

En el momento que el contacto de su mano pareció alejarse de mí no lo pensé ni un minuto más y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. En milésimas de segundo el corazón se me había subido a los oídos por la emoción y el arrobo que me produjo el apego de su cuello con mi rostro, el mismo cuello que hace unos minutos había deseado con fervor tocar, y el cual ahora hacía que percibiera con increíble claridad los latidos de mi corazón. De pronto un pequeño y acompasado tambor empezó a acercarse a mí, aumentando poco a poco su volumen e intensidad hasta convertirse en un cálido palpitar que avanzaba junto al mío y que de vez en cuando se volvía uno con mío, fundiéndose inconscientemente mientras su dueño parecía volver de su sorpresa por mi repentino abrazo. Sus manos lentamente abrazaron mi cintura y espalda, mientras su boca se acercaba a mi cuello y su aliento rozaba trémulamente mi piel. Sus dientes tomaron la gasa en mi cuello con suavidad, ayudándose con su mano izquierda para soltarla por completo.

El frío aire de la habitación inundó la piel de mi cuello ya completamente sano, y sus exquisitos dedos lo acariciaron con suavidad.

-- Ves? ya no hay daño alguno. – dijo Lestat en mi oído, separándose luego un poco de mi para que pudiera ver mi cuello.

Mi piel se había regenerado perfectamente, quedando con una suavidad increíble. Los recuerdos de la sangre brotando a borbotones de mi cuello volvieron a mí acompañados de una horrible sensación de vacío y soledad ante la idea de mi cuerpo desangrándose poco a poco. Cuando levanté la vista de mi hombro y cuello me encontré sola sentada en la cama. y sentí un pavor terrible al pensar que me había dejado allí; pero no se había marchado, sólo se había desplazado hacia la ventana con su rápida combinación de movimientos habitual. La lluvia había dejado el vidrio algo sucio y empañado, con sus gotas muriendo en penosas líneas verticales, las cuales hacían que la luz de la luna llena cayera en su perfil como pequeños rayos relucientes.

--Que tal si salimos a explorar San Francisco? – dijo Lestat mientras se volvía hacia mí. El brillo en sus ojos era una alegre malicia que remeció algo en mi interior. – Tal vez aún quede algo interesante a estas horas, o……prefieres ir a buscar a tu asesino??

La mitad de su cara quedó en sombras cuando estas palabras resbalaron con trémula voz de sus labios.

"……_Mi…mi asesino…? …_Me había olvidado por completo de aquel tipo con la llegada de Lestat, por lo por un momento no supe qué decir. Es que acaso podía ser capaz de localizarlo de nuevo? Y si lo encontraba, que haría con él??

_**……...Sangre……...**_

Mis venas ardieron repentinamente, pidiendo a gritos el sabor de su sangre, el sabor de su ser….., pero serían lo mismo la sangre de Lestat y la sangre de un mortal?? _No_, probablemente no; la sangre de Lestat parecía ser más encendida, con más adrenalina, con más pasión. No existe sangre en el mundo que se compare con la de Lestat.

--Q- quiero….m-más…. – dije con voz algo baja, pues mi fuerza y mi voluntad se habían esfumado repentinamente. - ……más de tu… sangre……

Lentamente salí de la cama para encontrarme con él en el resplandor de la ventana, pero un millar de pensamientos, sonidos y voces me golpearon sorpresivamente, haciendo de mi mente un caos total. Susurros violentos, gritos ahogados y atronadores sonidos se intensificaron de un segundo a otro, saturando mi cabeza terriblemente. Por un momento pensé que caería de rodillas, abatida por todo ese estruendo, pero antes de caer sus manos me sostuvieron y me acercaron a su cuerpo con suave ademán.

-- Tienes que calmarte o sino enloquecerás – me dijo Lestat en un susurro calmado mientras mis gritos se unían a los que retumbaban en mi mente. – concéntrate, ya lo has hecho antes, sólo relájate……

Traté de concentrarme en él, en la habitación, en el espacio a mí alrededor y en los recuerdos de lo recién acontecido, pero el poder de aquellos sonidos y pensamientos era inmenso. Mis manos en mis oídos comprimían mi cabeza fuertemente tratando de alejar ese dolor con otro dolor, pero no era suficiente; en un arrebato desesperado me llevé el dorso de mi mano derecha a la boca y lo mordí con brusquedad. L a sangre brotó dócilmente hasta mi boca, inundándola de su inconfundible sabor; mis dientes habían rasgado mi piel con increíble facilidad, como si sólo se tratara de papel. Las comisuras de mi boca manchadas con su cálido caudal me colmaban de un sentimiento de éxtasis y satisfacción; de tranquilidad.

--Por favor, no hagas eso!! Sólo tranquiliza tu mente. – dijo Lestat al tiempo que tomaba mi mano ensangrentada y la entrelazaba con la suya a la altura de mis piernas. – Aprende a concentrar tu mente en algo concreto y a separarlo de lo demás.

Mi gritos cesaron, pero el desorden en mi mente no había desaparecido; los susurros eran más intensos, más perversos; el sabor a sangre aún era latente en mi paladar y el deseo de un poco más acribillaba mi corazón y estómago con ardiente maldad.

-- Sólo concéntrate en mi mente, sigue sus pensamientos y así podrás aprender a concentrarte en un solo objeto…- susurró él mientras mi mano se regeneraba lentamente.; podía sentir como mi piel parecía moverse poco a poco para volver a juntarse en mi dorso.

De pronto todo se volvió silencio; todo se volvió calma, y uno a uno pensamientos y recuerdos empezaron a fluir en mi mente. La imagen de un antiguo paisaje urbano en una noche serena maravilló a mis ojos; sus antiguos edificios eran exquisitamente refinados; arquitectura del siglo XVII. El sonido conjunto de cascos y ruedas en el asfalto llevó mi atención a mis espaldas, por donde un carruaje negro pasaba tirado por 2 finos caballos de blanca crin. Allí, al otro lado de la calle, una hermosa baranda de metal separaba la avenida de la majestuosa extensión del _Sena………_

………_. Que tranquilidad………_

Un silencio increíble se apoderó de mi mente; era como si flotara en el aire…… …sobre el Sena, viendo su cálido azul brillar……………

Desde las profundidades de aquella tranquilidad los suaves latidos de Lestat me regresaron lentamente a la realidad; cada palpitar era una delicia…, una nota de clavicordio, el llanto de un violín……el murmullo cálido de un violincelo; y el bajo susurrando con discreción, ratos exaltado en su cantar, pero luego acallado por el murmullo del chelo. El murmullo del chelo………

--Oh, sí… la música es una cruda delicia……es más, a veces hasta te parece que es lo único que le da sentido a esta vida, a este……loco mundo… - dijo Lestat con un deseoso tono de voz en sus últimas palabras, y sus ojos maliciosamente alegres fijos en los míos. Su sonrisa llena de exquisita satisfacción me hacía sentir una sabrosa embriaguez; algo se traía en mente, su sonrisa me lo decía.

Sí……la música era lo único que parecía tener sentido en este mundo; lo único que parecía darnos un atisbo de esperanza, de vida misma. Era un placer, una felicidad incorpórea que remecía nuestras almas, nuestros espíritus, y nos hacía dueños de un regocijo único e inextricable; un regocijo casi tan íntimo como el acto de beber sangre, de engullir la vida poco a poco………saborear su textura…….su _dulzor**…..**_

Debo confesar que llegado a un momento de mi vida pensé que todo a mi alrededor era un desperdicio, pues llegado el momento de tu muerte todo se desvanecía, las cosas materiales no te servían y nunca más volverías a ver a tus seres queridos. Fueras quien fueras tu destino final ya estaba trazado, y ese era la muerte.

**_Nada podría salvarte. Nunca podrías enfrentarte de igual a igual a la m uerte. Nada,_ sólo_ vacío._**

Aún así mi vida transcurría de una forma "normal". Despertaba, desayunaba, estudiaba, regresaba a casa, cenaba y dormía, pero todo eso no era más que monotonía. No era más que _agonía._ Era increíble como aquel pensamiento conciente me hiciera temblar terriblemente cada vez que abordaba el bus de regreso a casa, temiendo que se estrellara y muriera sin haber hecho algo interesante de mi vida, sin haber llegado a conocer más allá de lo que se me daba. Y era inútil tratar de proteger tu vida de las grandes amenazas como lo eran los accidentes automovilísticos o en avión; pues _la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina. La Muerte no esperaría a que estuvieras lista._

_**En el momento menos esperado hasta el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa podía matarte……..**_

Sin embargo, hubo un día de entre la monotonía en el que pareció que la solución a toda esa vida se plantó inocentemente frente a mí. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y el cielo se teñía del crepúsculo cuando por las puertas de una antigua casa llegaron hasta mí las dulces notas de un violincelo. Atrapada por la sobrecogedora melodía, me quedé completamente inmóvil frente a las antiguas puertas, siguiendo el curso de las notas y deleitándome con sus matices, con sus repentinos vuelcos y vueltas, y su cálido timbre que parecía encender algo en mi interior. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces entré en la gran casona, y mientras lo hacía el piano se le unía al chelo en una melodía rápida y alegre, pero de profunda e inextricable agonía. Era una melodía que me llegaba directo al alma.

Cuando llegué hasta la fuente de aquellos sonidos, me encontré con una habitación amplia y bellamente adornada; dentro, había un grupo de jóvenes, todos con bellos instrumentos en sus manos; todos con hermoso brillo en sus ojos. El rojizo pelo de la chica que tocaba el chelo se mecía suavemente más allá de sus hombros mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar fuera de sí, _fuera de este mundo._ La armonía en su rostro era increíble; la armonía que aquella escena producía en mí era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. El chico que se lucía en el piano estaba al lado de la pelirroja, absorto también en aquel melódico trance, uniéndose a ella en su melódico mundo. De pronto, las miradas de los demás me cohibieron, y antes de que su curiosidad actuara mis pies se echaron a correr hacia la salida, mas no más allá. El corazón me latía emocionado, casi extasiado, rebosante de alegría luego de haber visto aquel rayo de esperanza que se abría ante mí. Todo había cambiado. _Todo_ se había tornado esperanza.

Aquella noche me quedé en las afuera de la antigua casa, sentada a un lado de la puerta y con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Cuando la música cesó, me fui a casa con renovado espíritu; era como si el mundo hubiera florecido frente a mí, como si todo naciera de nuevo. La música era la esperanza, no había duda. Tenía que dedicar mi vida a la música, pues así mi vida tendría total sentido.

_No había duda_, la música era la única salida, el único escape de la monotonía_. De la muerte._

_--Mademoiselle, _- dijo Lestat, extendiendo su mano hacia mí con una inocente, pero tentadora sonrisa; una sonrisa que podía tornarse tan macabra y aterradora si es que lo necesitaba. – qué le parece si salimos a disfrutar de la noche?? La lluvia ha cesado y la luna está en lo más alto del cielo, en su máximo esplendor; Además, tengo una _sorpresa_ para ti………

Una sorpresa?? Sus inmortales ojos me instaban a la curiosidad. Qué tipo de sorpresa podía ser???

**……_..Sangre ….._**

No, la sangre tendría que esperar; tendría que ser paciente……

--Una…. sorpresa?? Me encantan las sorpresas – dije, tomando su mano, la cual nuevamente me produjo un choque de emociones, como un latigazo directo al corazón, al alma. – claro está, dependiendo el tipo de sorpresa, pues hay algunas que pueden tornarse desagradables.

--Oh, tranquila, _Mon Chérie, _esta es una de esas sorpresas……que nunca olvidarás, de esas…… - Caminábamos hacia la puerta, él tomó su chaqueta y un abrigo negro hermoso; su mirada se dirigió a mí en el último momento. - …de esas que _te llegará al alma._

Sin siquiera darme tiempo para reaccionar, me había rodeado para así calzarme el abrigo al hombro, abrochándolo delicadamente bajo mi cuello. Era de color negro, suave, forrado en su interior con cálida piel sintética, la cual me abrigó al instante; me llegaba a las rodillas. De improviso, me di cuenta que no era sólo un abrigo, sino que también se convertía en capa. Ah…….una capa espléndida, con una delicada capucha de cotelé negro; liviana, cómoda, era perfecta.

--Y……esto?? – le pregunté, pero aún así mostrando regocijo por la capa en una sonrisa disimulada. Él ya sabía que me había encantado.

-- Es……sólo un pequeño regalo, - dijo con cálida voz y mirar. – ahora, andando. La noche nos espera y tu regalo también!.

N/A:

...continuara... Que no les quepa duda que asi sera.+.+ Espero sus reviews para asi saber si lo q escribo puede llegarle a alguien mas como lo ha hecho con mis amigas. Les doy gracias a todos los q estuvieron apoyandome para q siguiera este fic. Gracias a todas las q lo leyeron antes de q se publicara, dando me sus valiosas opiniones.

pronto se viene capt. 3, lo prometo XDXD reitero las gracias por los reviews :p bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Hola!!! perdon por todo este tiempo de ausencia!! he tenido un año muy ocupado por lo que no he podido subir fic T.T!! en marzo me pone internet de nuevo, asi que prometo que subire seguido los capt que ya tengo !! como prometi, subo el capt 3, por favor sigan leyendo xq este es uno de los fic que mas quiero y uno de los que mas he dedicado tiempo( horas de clase y sueño) asi que no duden en que lo seguire!!_

_espero que les guste, bye_

_Capt. Nº 3_

Caminábamos por las ahora tan diferentes calles de San Francisco. Todo parecía estar más iluminado, más vivo, la gente rebosante de vida parecía brillar increíblemente, trasluciéndose sus venas y dejándome ver el fluir de su sangre. El fluir de su sangre me hipnotizaba, me embelezaba y quitaba el aliento a cada segundo; los gráciles brazos de un joven malabarista, que mostraba su arte en una plaza, me desconectaron del mundo por completo; la maraña verde azulada que eran sus venas me deleitaban a tal punto que hubo un momento en el que sólo lo vi a él, a él y a sus dulces venas, las cuales deseé con todo mi ser que fueran mías.

El leve movimiento de el dedo índice y mayor de Lestat, aprisionados celosamente en mi puño, volvieron el mundo a mi alrededor. La gente pasaba con rápido ritmo mientras que yo seguía parada medio de la amplia calle, con los ojos perdidos aún en la multitud y la maravilla que era su existencia.

Lestat estaba frente a mí, esperaba el momento en que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya. Era increíble como su presencia resaltaba en medio de aquella multitud, tal vez no egocéntricamente, sólo resaltaba.

- Debemos apresurarnos, _mon chérie_, el mundo no puede esperarte toda la noche, - me dijo con suave voz y sus cejas alzada formando en su rostro una expresión un tanto tierna, pero también algo acusadora. – y creo que yo tampoco. – agregó después con una media sonrisa al tiempo que volteaba para seguir su marcha conmigo aún sosteniendo sus dedos tan celosamente como antes, tal vez temiendo que al soltarlos me perdiera en aquella multitud feroz, la cual ansiaba devorar.

En un principio no reconocí las calles, pero segundos después me di cuenta que nos devolvíamos casi exactamente por el mismo camino que habíamos recorrido mientras lo perseguía. De pronto Lestat se detuvo en seco al inicio de una cuadra, dobló hacia la derecha y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina, en donde dobló hacia la izquierda para seguir su camino en la calle paralela a la que habíamos recorrido anteriormente. Casi a mitad de la cuadra sus pasos se detuvieron suavemente frente a una puerta de aspecto antiguo y desgastado. Lestat la abrió con la mente aprovechando que la calle parecía ver mucho menos concurrida que la anterior. Con silenciosa caballerosidad, me hizo pasar primero mientras él cerraba la puerta y nos dejaba a oscuras al inicio de un estrecho pasillo de crujientes y tenebrosas maderas.

- No tengas miedo – dijo Lestat con tranquilidad mientras avanzábamos por el oscuro pasillo. – es sólo la madera que….

- Que cambia de temperatura…, lo sé – lo interrumpir en su intento de tranquilizar mis nervios. – es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar y temer a que alguien se aproveche del sonido que es provoca para ocultarse y acecharnos…. – en verdad eso me daba temor.

- No te preocupes, no hay nadie en el edificio – aseguró Lestat, y mientras seguíamos avanzando, algo ladeados, rodeó mi cintura con su mano izquierda, pues su derecha ya parecía ser mía. – hasta puedes comprobarlo tu misma si quieres.

- Y cómo?? – quise saber yo.

- De la misma forma que lo hiciste con el chico en la plaza, rastreando sus latidos. – dijo él, quien ya había vislumbrado el final del pasillo.

Hice lo que dijo Lestat, pero luego de algunos segundos no escuché nada más que un horrible silencio.

Era verdad, no había nadie en el edificio.

Al llegar a la intensa oscuridad de la puerta que daba muerte al pasillo, Lestat estiró su brazo izquierdo para abrirla, apegándose mucho más a mi que antes, lo cual hizo que sintiera un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas junto con un repentino vuelco de mi corazón; era una delicia estar tan cerca de él. Oh Dios!! Es que acaso aún no podía creer que todo esto fuera real??!

Mientras abría la puerta alcé mi rostro y lo vi sonreír de lúgubre satisfacción._ Mierda!!!_ Había leído mis pensamientos, qué vergüenza!!!

El ardor en mis mejillas se intensificó aún más, pero mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta me olvidé por completo de ello, pues las misteriosas siluetas formadas entre neblinosa oscuridad dentro de la habitación captaron por completo mi atención. Esperé a que Lestat prendiere las luces, pero en vez de eso se quedó por unos segundos a mi lado, y luego me dijo al oído: "_No te muevas, sólo quédate aquí"_ para después alejarse misteriosamente de mi lado. Todas aquellas siluetas me parecían vagamente conocidas; el espacio en la habitación parecía estar desembarazándose de la oscuridad ante mis ojos, pero había un gran bulto en la que una esquina parecía seguir a oscuras, aunque mis ojos ya se acostumbraban a la oscuridad; ya podía ver las maderas que conformaban el piso a mis pies y el techo.

- Cierra tus ojos, _chérie_, es sólo por un momento… - susurró Lestat en mi oído para luego besar la comisura de mi boca. – está muy cerca tu sorpresa……

Traté de retenerlo de la mano, pero él se desvaneció rápidamente de mi lado. La tentación de abrir mis ojos era más fuerte a cada segundo, pero sabía que era mejor mantener la sorpresa, hasta que un resplandor a mi izquierda llamó mi atención; pero no podía abrir mis ojos. En segundos otro resplandor, esta vez frente a mí, me tentó a abrirlos, luego a mi derecha, y por último a mis espaldas; al parecer la habitación estaba iluminada por completo, por lo que pensé que ya podría observar a mí alrededor.

- No los abras aún. No aún. – dijo Lestat desde un lugar alejado de la habitación. – No aún……chérie……- susurró cuando ya estaba a mi lado, acariciando mi mejilla derecha y haciendo peligrar mi rostro ante la amenaza de que mis mejillas ardieran en escarlata rubor. – acompáñame por aquí, eso es…, despacio, no tropieces……- añadió cuando me guiaba con sus manos en mis hombros hacia un lado desconocido de la habitación.

De pronto nos detuvimos, y sus manos descendieron lentamente por mis brazos hasta mis manos; suave y delicadamente sus manos levantaron a las mías, dejándolas con lentitud sobre una superficie fría.

- Q-Qué es esto?? – le pregunté algo desconcertada.

- Adivínalo, - siseó con malicia. – adivínalo ocupando el sentido del tacto……vamos, averígualo……- sus manos estaban al lado de las mías, por lo que empecé a recorrer aquella misteriosa superficie fría lentamente.

Mis manos se enfriaban recorriendo aquel objeto desconocido, sabía q era de madera, suave madera, pero de pronto me encontré con un vacío a mi izquierda, la madera se acababa y empezaba un vacío. Con cuidado bajé mi mano izquierda en busca de algo en aquel vacío, pero lo q encontré me sorprendió profundamente: una nota musical rozó suavemente mis dedos, una aguda nota musical que me hizo saber al instante de lo que se trataba.

- E- es un piano…?? – pregunté deseosa de que así fuera. Los dedos me temblaban, al parecer, a cms de las teclas; esperaba su respuesta.

- Sí, _mon chérie……_, es un piano, un piano sólo para ti… - respondió en un siseo que me cautivó, para luego tomar mi mano y hacer que mis dedos se encontraran con las teclas bajo ellos.

- Sólo para mí?! – dije sorprendida, pues aún no podía creer lo que Lestat me decía. Las notas del piano sonaban claras y puras dentro de la habitación, dentro de mi cabeza.

- Sí, es sólo para ti, sólo para ti _mon chérie, _puedes verlo con tus propios ojos. – me dijo mientras rozaba mi cuello con sus dedos suavemente.

Mis ojos se abrieron y un gran piano negro apareció frente a ellos, un gran piano de cola hermoso, el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. En seguida, sus brazos me voltearon con suavidad para que viera que no sólo había un piano allí, sino que miles de violines, violas y violincelos colgaban de las paredes tapizándolas increíblemente; los bajo permanecían en una esquina junto con toda esos espléndidos instrumentos, esperando a ser tocados por alguien.

- Es- esto es increíble!! … D- donde estamos?? hay t6antos instrumentos!! … - exclamé luego de ver la pieza por completo.

- Estamos en una tienda de Instrumentos y antigüedades, la recuerdas, verdad?? –me explicó él, y en seguida la imagen de Lestat frente a aquella tienda volvió a mi mente.

- Sí…, la recuerdo. Tu te paraste frente a ella como si hubieras estado observando el piano…… - de pronto también recordé la imagen del piano en la vitrina. – es el mismo piano que mirabas, verdad??

- Sí, es el mismo. Es hermoso, no lo crees??. – preguntó en un calmado susurro mientras se sentaba en el banquillo frente al piano.

- Toca algo para mi! quiero oírte tocar, por favor. – le dije, pues ya se había sentado frente al piano, y, además, sabía que tocaba de maravilla.

- En serio quieres oírme tocar??? Te advierto es mejor que no lo hagas. –dijo él mientras me miraba maliciosamente desde el banquillo del piano.

- Oh, vamos Lestat! desde hace años ansiaba con escucharte tocar, concédeme este placer, por favor……- le pedí mientras me acercaba a él.

Lestat sólo se limito a sonreír con esa trémula gracia que lo caracterizaba, para luego concentrarse en el piano y acercar sus manos a las teclas, arrancando las primeras notas de una lúgubre pero suave melodía, las cuales parecieron golpearme con su fuerza y pasión; todo el mundo se remeció a mi alrededor en el momento en que me di cuenta que caía de rodillas embriagada con la dulzura de aquellas notas.

- Estás bien?? – preguntó él con ademán de acercarse a ayudarme.

- Sí, sí……sólo……sólo sigue tocando……sigue tocando……- le dije al tiempo que mis manos y brazos parecían temblar cuando los apoyaba en el suelo para no caer.

Era increíble la fuerza que aquellas notas habían tenido al golpear mis sentidos; cada nota parecía entrar con cruda lentitud en mi pecho para luego quedarse allí danzando. El recuerdo de aquella noche fuera de la casona, deleitándome con cada melodía, vino a mi mente de nuevo. Todas aquellas sensaciones, aquellos sentimientos encontrados volvieron a mí como llama que poco a poco se encendían dentro de mí ser. Oh, Dios………sentía que caía y caía perdiéndome en la música. Ya no era conciente de nada; aún estaba de rodillas??? No importaba, mi mente sólo se llenaba con la música y la imagen de Lestat en el piano……….

- _Chérie_ eres increíble, - la voz de Lestat flotaba entre la música hasta mí. – nunca pensé que sintieras tanta pasión por la música; en realidad, no me imaginé que un mortal pudiera percibir lo que tu percibes con la música.

La música subió y bajó con su delirante ritmo, provocando en mí que también estas llamas interiores subieran y bajaran, quemándome exquisitamente. No era dolor lo que sentía, pero tampoco felicidad o algún término medio, era un nuevo sentimiento que siempre había estado dentro de mí, pero que nunca se había desatado con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión………con tanta electricidad.

De un momento a otro, con una suavidad increíble, aquel ardor dentro de mí pareció estabilizarse, mis sentidos se estabilizaron y volvieron a responderme; moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y me encontré con Lestat observando mis reacciones con sumo interés. Mis sentidos volvían a andar con aquel ritmo inmortal al cual ya me empezaba a acostumbrar.

- Vamos, Kathleen, no vas a pasarte toda la noche allí. – Lestat pronunció mi nombre con exquisito acento, el cual amenazó con volver a apagar todos mis sentidos. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba de espaldas en el suelo. -……que tal…… si me acompañas aquí??

- E-en el piano?? lo dices en serio??. – rápidamente me senté en el piso de madera para verlo mejor.

- No temas, _chérie_, llevas la música en la sangre. – dijo al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarme. Cuando estuve de pié, con sus lívidas manos removió mi cabello lejos de mis hombros para acariciar mi cuello con lúgubre suavidad. – No creo que te sea difícil seguir mis dedos………

Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente las teclas antes de empezar a tocar "Sonata a luz de luna llena" de Beethoven, con la cual por años me obsesioné. La melancólica melodía resonó y pareció hacer ecos en la habitación, a la vez que también los hacía dentro de mi, en cada fibra de mi ser; en cada respiro, en cada latido de mi corazón la melodía, la música en sí parecía consumirme lentamente como si yo fuera el combustible de aquella increíble llamarada de sentimientos que sentía dentro de mi ser. En realidad no recordaba las notas, pero si recordaba la imagen de mis dedos tocando aquella sonata, recordaba la digitación, el tacto en el momento exacto de cada nota y la delirante melodía, por supuesto, que parecía sumergirme en ella cada vez que podía. Esta vez la melodía no tuvo oportunidad de atraparme, pues los labios de Lestat en mi cuello hicieron que me desconectara de todo en aquel momento.

- Qué haces? por qué te detienes?? – preguntó él, en un susurro, al tiempo que yo volteaba para luego recibir sus besos sobre mis labios. Aún sabían a sangre, lo cual hizo que mis venas recordaran su sangre acariciando mi boca y garganta para luego llegar hasta ellas.

- Es que me desconcentras…… - le dije mentalmente mientras sus besos seguían haciéndome añorar el toque de sus sangre al inundar mi boca. – Quiero un poco más……de tu sangre……- agregué, deteniendo sus besos con mi mano afirmando suavemente su rostro a cms del mío para hablarle.

- No; es muy pronto aún. – dijo él, deteniéndose por un momento y en un tono calmado, demasiado calmado para mí.

- Por qué?? – quise saber yo, pero fui interrumpida por un nuevo beso que unió nuestros labios. El sabor a sangre hizo que mis venas en realidad ardieran por querer un poco de su sangre, haciéndome sentir un extraño y delirante dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

- Que tal…… si…… te enseño una sonata?? – preguntó después, eludiendo mi pregunta y pasando su brazo derecho por mi espalda para alcanzar mi mano derecha y luego poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la mía. – es una sonata de Bach, has escuchado algo de Bach??

- De Johann Sebastian Bach?? – pregunté, interesándome en el tema casi sin querer.

- Sí. – respondió Lestat, mientras buscaba las notas para enseñarme la supuesta sonata.

- He escuchado miles de fugas de él, me encantan – le dije en el momento en que encontraba perfectamente las notas.

- Bien, será así: tus manos estarán sobre las mías y yo te guiaré, luego lo harás tu sola. – me explicó, mirando el piano y nuestras manos para luego conectar su mirada con la mía. El celeste glaciar de sus ojos hacía que me olvidara de todo a mí alrededor y que sólo pensara en ellos.

- Ok, yo te sigo. – le dije sonriendo, pues no creía poder aprender algo con esos ojos desconcentrándome.

Lestat empezó a tocar y nuevamente todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, sólo quedaba el piano frente a nuestros ojos y presente en nuestras mentes. La melodía era encantadora, me cautivó al instante, pero eso no fue suficiente para ayudarme a aprenderla; al principio me olvidaba cual tecla debía tocar porque me perdía en la sonata, y Lestat tenía que volver a empezar, pero luego de un tiempo pude recordar bien el acompañamiento y lo demás empezó a salir de a poco.

- Sabía que podrías hacerlo. – dijo él mientras trataba de tocar yo sola una parte especialmente difícil. – Por qué no pruebas con esta parte?? ……

Dejé el piano en sus manos y la increíble y lúgubre melodía salió de cada tecla para traer de vuelta aquel delirante dolor que oprimía mis venas con inmortal fuerza. Traté de tocar aquel trozo de la sonata, pero el dolor oprimió aún más mi corazón y venas, era como si ardiera lentamente, quemando mi cuerpo por dentro.

- Qué ocurre?? … - preguntó él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. – Kathleen estás helada, tienes frío??? - dijo luego de tocar mis manos y rostro.

- No ocurre nada, sólo……… quiero un poco más de tu sangre, sólo un poco más…… - insistí, pues este dolor ya me estaba consumiendo, en realidad no creía poder soportarlo por más tiempo.

El ardor atacó nuevamente mi corazón, haciendo que me apoyara levemente en el pecho de Lestat, y sus manos abrazaron las mías tratando de abrigarlas.

- Por favor, Lestat, sólo un poco más…… - le dije volteándome para mirarlo a los ojos. Algo levemente en su mirada me dijo que no sabía que hacer, pero en seguida me abrazó con aquella suavidad inmortal, la cual aún no podía entender, pero la que ya había empezado a amar.

- Será sólo un poco…… ok?? – dijo él, con tono calmado y acogedor.

- Sí, sólo un poco más…… - acepté sin poder creer aún que había accedido. El ardor en mi interior parecía consumirme más rápido, tratando de alejarme de lo brazos de Lestat.

El aquel instante sus labios besaron mi cuello y con la misma suavidad lo mordió; no pude evitar que escapara de mí un ahogado respingón (mi ahogado asombro), pero sólo dolí un poco y sólo unos sorbitos le bastaron a Lestat, pues no iba a convertirme. En seguida, mordió su muñeca izquierda rasgando tres de las cuatro venas que podía ver en ella; la sangre brotó y manchó de todos modos la manga de su chaqueta, mas eso no le importó en absoluto. Acercó su muñeca a mi boca y una de aquel amargo- dulce elixir calló sobre mi labio superior, ensuciando la piel alrededor de él.

_Simplemente el sabor fue irresistible._

En el momento en que su muñeca tocó mis labios todo en mi mente se borró, nada importaba, pues lo único que quería hacer era beber y beber de su sangre hasta el fin del mundo.

Lestat había dicho que sería sólo un poco más, pero para mí parecía que duraría más de una eternidad; mi corazón latió mucho más fuerte y rápido, al igual que el suyo, y fue increíble poder escucharlos a ambos juntos en cada latido desde el momento en que su sangre volvió a mí hasta que su mano trató de alejar, con adorable suavidad, su muñeca ensangrentada. Intenté hacer que la dejara allí por unos segundos más, logrando obtener un pequeño sorbo extra, pero no retenerla por más tiempo. En el leve forcejeo que había hecho al alejarla de mí, una gota de sangre resbaló de su muñeca cayendo en una de las pálidas teclas del piano.

Mis brazos habían caído, pero él los levantó con cuidado y los puso juntos en mi pecho para luego abrazarme con una cruel ternura, una ternura fría, pero cálida a la vez; cálida en el fondo. Aun podía escuchar nuestros latidos juntos, casi unidos en su ritmo levemente rápido, en su profundo palpitar.

- Los escuchas?? – le pregunté en un susurro que pareció cansado, y ladeé mi cabeza para escucharle mejor y para sentirme más cerca de él, más apegado a él.

- Sí, son nuestros corazones…… - respondió él, acercando su rostro al mío.

- Son increíbles…… aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real. – me sinceré con él, pues en verdad creía que en cualquier momento despertaría y me daría cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño.

- Tranquila, _chérie_, no es un sueño. Todo ha sido y es real…… - dijo él con tono confiado y tranquilizador luego de leer mi mente.

- Lestat, en verdad este piano es para mí?? lo compraste?? - pregunté, pues me había asaltado la duda. Aún podía escuchar nuestros latidos, hasta parecía sentirlos más fuerte.

- Es tuyo en verdad – rió suavemente antes de contestar. – Sólo permanecerá aquí por un tiempo hasta que tenga espacio donde guardarlo…… - un profundo, pero silencioso suspiro dio fin a sus palabras, un suspiro que pude sentir tan claramente como si muriera dentro de mi.

Su respiración, sus latidos y, al parecer, todo el ritmo de su cuerpo lo podía sentir tan cerca de mí, tan unido a mí que por un momento llegué a pensar que el ritmo de mi cuerpo se había unido al de él formando un solo latido que alimentaba a nuestros cuerpos. Era tal la paz que sentía minutos después de embriagarme con su sangre; nuestros corazones seguían latiendo con rápido ritmo, mortecino palpitares que arrobaban mis oídos. Deseaba que esto no acabara nunca.

Mis manos estaban aún heladas; el calor de la sangre pronto se encargaría de entibiarla, pero preferí acercarlas a las de Lestat para dejar que el calor que mi sangre le había proporcionado las entibiara. Creo que lo saqué de uno de sus pequeños ensimismamientos, pues levantó rápidamente la mirada cuando mis dedos hicieron contacto con el dorso de su mano derecha apoyada en mi hombro.

- En qué pensabas…?? – pregunté en susurros, y alzando mi mirada para ver sus expresiones.

Podía ver su mirada levemente al frente, sus claros irises de lado parecían dos pequeños cristales que en ellos reflejaban los más hermosos colores posibles en la naturaleza.

-……ehmm……pensaba en que no debería haberte dado nuevamente de mi sangre……- dijo con voz que volvía a su tono decisivo.

- Entonces…, por qué lo hiciste?? – mantuve mi voz en un susurro, mientras él tomaba mis manos suavemente, como si sólo se rozaran.

- No lo sé……esta es la primera vez que hago esto… - su voz se tornó más tranquila, pero en el fondo aún persistía aquel tono decidido.

- Hacer qué?? Darle de tu sangre a un mortal sin convertirlo??- él sólo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se concentró en el piano; habría visto la gota de su sangre sobre aquella tecla?? – bromeas???

Había sido la primera vez que le daba su sangre a un mortal sin convertirlo?? No, no podía creerlo. Estaba segura que yo sería una más de sus víctimas, tal vez no me mataría hoy, pero sí mañana.

- En serio no puedes creerlo?? – preguntó él, mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba una lenta melodía que poco a poco fue tomando más ritmo hasta llegar a una rápida y tétrica fuga; su muñeca había sanado y su piel lucía tan lisa y pálida como antes.

Los latidos de su corazón y el mío volvieron a tener mi completa atención, pues en ese momento podía oírlos como si revivieran el momento en que Lestat me daba de su sangre.

- Los escuchas?? – le pregunté nuevamente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos al percatarme que las llamas que sentía en mi pecho volvían a arder.

- Sí, es como si volvieran a la vida…… - dijo en susurros mientras con el dorso de sus dedos rozaba mi mejilla.

El fantasma de la música escuchada en la habitación pareció rondar sigilosamente por sus rincones, y la vida en nuestros latidos casi en un perfecto unísono me volvió a arrebatar el aliento.

…………_Tenía tantas ganas de tocar el celo_……….No lo había hecho desde hace dos días atrás………demasiado tiempo…………

El contacto de sus dedos en mi mejilla no hacía más que llevarme más y más a la profundidad de la hoguera que sentía dentro de mí; era como si agonizara de tanto amor, de tantos sentimientos encontrados. Mi respiración se había tornado lenta, calmada, agonizante; pero mis latidos parecían ir cada vez más rápido, acelerado palpitaban en cada vena de mi cuerpo, en cada rincón de él.

Sí, agonizaba, pero agonizaba de tanta vida entregada en la sangre de Lestat; agonizaba al sentir como poco a poco mis sentidos adquirían con más fuerza ese ritmo inmortal que Lestat me había regalado, el cual volvía a abrir ante mí el placer de descubrir poco a poco los del exterior: el tráfico en la calle, el siseo de una falla en un cartel luminoso, el titilar de unas monedas al caer dentro de los teléfonos público y las máquinas de soda; el murmullo de la vida urbana, de la tecnología, en contraste con el susurro de los árboles al ser amantes del viento que, a su vez, se convertía en la brisa de frío dulzor que acaricia los rostros de la gente en la ciudad de cálidos y palpitantes cuerpos; la carne humana.

Ah!! que delirio!! que agonía tan deliciosa era escuchar el mundo entero respirar, escuchar sus voces como latidos; y sus pensamientos como el suave murmullo de sus fluidos corporales, como el fluir de su sangre. Si sólo escucharlos consistía para mí todo un delirio, imaginar como sería olerlos, sentir el mortecino aroma de un mortal indefenso, la carne viva aún dentro del mecanismo del cuerpo humano. Ah! que paraíso me esperaba! De hecho, creí poder sentir el cálido aroma de sangre fluyendo por las venas de la multitud: el cálido aroma de la vida.

No obstante, todo aquello parecía haber sido demasiado para mí – por Dios!! Había olvidado que aún contaba entre los mortales! - , pues el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. Creo que murmuré algo como que no quería morir sin tocar una vez más el chelo; no supe si Lestat me oyó, mis ojos se habían cerrado pesadamente y todo mi cuerpo se durmió con ellos.

Al siguiente instante, desperté sobresaltada, pero ya no estaba con Lestat en la tienda de antigüedades o en la habitación desconocida, sino que en mi habitación, la habitación del departamento que compartía con algunas compañeras de la Universidad. Todo parecía normal, nada me hablaba de Lestat.

Delgadas y polvorientos rayos de sol caían al sesgo sobre la colcha de la cama, escapando de las cortinas. El silencio de la mañana me aterró. Pero de un segundo a otro todo se tornó obscuridad, y los brillantes ojos de un gran lobo en una esquina de la habitación me encogieron de miedo en mi cama. El lobo gruñó y comenzó a correr raudo en dirección a mí; yo no podía moverme, estaba impotente ante las garras de la bestia, las cuales en un parpadeo estuvieron sobre mí. Mis manos se alzaron para proteger mi cara y el animal con apenas un zarpazo desgarró mis extremidades; la sangre cayó sobre mis ojos y todo se tornó rojo.

_El zumbido del silencio era un cuchillo rebanando mis dedos. _

Un sobresalto al despertar. El mismo sobresalto anterior, el mismo sabor en la boca, sólo que esta vez todo era distinto. Los rayos crepusculares iluminaban las orillas del ventanal, provocaban en el ambiente un caldeo anaranjado y rosa; era como si el ocaso quisiera entrar entre las cortinas. El momentáneo calor del día y el encierro en la habitación me parecieron pasajeros; sobre mí sólo una sábana me cubría, junto con mi ropa arrugada. El desconcierto del despertar me hacía ver todo como si recién lo descubriera; lo muebles, las paredes, los doseles en la cama que yacía, empecé a recordarlos poco a poco. Pero había algo en la habitación que no encajaba con mi recuerdo: el estuche grande y negro de un instrumento de cuerdas apoyado en el sillón, de frente a la cama. Maldito Bastardo. Había traído de la tienda un violincello luego de leer mis pensamientos, mi deseo. Es que acaso nunca dejaría de sorprenderme??

Lentamente me desembaracé del sentimiento de soñolencia del despertar; el ocaso llegaba a mi cama, el sol caía y la luna revivía. A parte del cello, una bolsa de papel café yacía sobre el sillón. Casi de inmediato el olor a comida me vino desde él, pero no tenía hambre; en realidad no había sido una experiencia agradable sentir el aroma de lo que era parte de un cadáver cocido para servir de nutriente a los humanos. Aparté la vista de allí para encontrarme con mi mochila al lado de la cama; si mal no recordaba, llevaba tres días allí sin dar aviso a nadie, por lo que de inmediato busqué mi celular para avisar sobre mi paradero a una de mis compañeras de departamento. Mientras le explicaba mi excusa de que un familiar había muerto y de que no me había dado tiempo de decir a nadie, me incorporé de la cama y deambulé por la habitación. También le dije que no le digiera a mis padres si ellos preguntaban – ellos no viven en San Francisco- y que inventara cualquier excusa si es que pedían explicaciones. Cuando corté la llamada, me percaté con sorpresa que en la pared opuesta a la ventana se asomaba una oscura puerta; intuí que sería el baño, y cuando me asomé con cautela me encontré con un gran espejo frente mío, y bajo éste un lavamanos pulcramente hermoso. Era un amplio cuarto de baños con una bella y amplia tina a mi izquierda.

Sin más preámbulos me lavé la cara para asegurarme que no me volvería a dormir. Ansiaba tocar el cello lo más pronto posible, pero, estaría Lestat en camino hacia acá?? qué pensaría cuando me escuchara tocar??

Un extraño nervio empezó a crecer en mí. Quería verlo de nuevo, quería sentir el calor de su mirada de nuevo, pero vendría?? Aquella incertidumbre hacía que mis nervios me quemaran por dentro y aceleraran mi oprimido corazón. En realidad, Lestat no tenía ninguna obligación de venir, no tenía una real conexión conmigo, sólo me había salvado de aquel necrófago vampiro; sólo eso………

Pero, y los besos que me había dado?? Habían significado algo para él, o acaso había sido sólo su diversión de aquella noche?? Sentí una rabia enorme al pensar que así fuera, y la rabia me dominó a tal punto que me hizo olvidar mis ganas de tocar el cello, tomé mi mochila, mi chaleco negro, tomé la puerta del picaporte y la abrí con ira, cuando de pronto una pasó frente a mí.

- Te vas ta pronto?? Adonde se supones que vas sin despedirte?? Ni siquiera has tocado el cello……… _Chérie_……

_N/A: Debido a todo el tiempo en que tarde en subir fic, tratare de subir el capt 4 que ya esta listo y el 5 lo terminare lo mas pronto posible tambien verè si puedo subir un fic de una banda finlandesa que amo que se llama H.I.M. para que lo busquen y lo lean_

_gracias por los review, cuidense, bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capt. Nº 4_

- Acaso tratabas de escapar de mí?? – Su respiración se había agitado contra su voluntad; sabía que yo podía sentir cada detalle que cambiara en ella. – "Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí – le dije mentalmente mientras escuchaba el leve murmullos que sus párpados hacían al cerrarse y quedarse allí; luchaba por tranquilizarse, por tranquilizar su corazón.

- Escapar de ti?? …… - me susurró ella, llevando su mirada a su derecha. Por un momento me di cuenta que no sabía qué hacer. Por qué habría de escapar de ti?? Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me marcho.

- En serio no hay nada que te retenga aquí?? – Algo nuevo había en sus pensamientos, algo que trataba de envolverlos por completo, y lo estaba consiguiendo. – Qué es? Ira?? Rabia?? Por qué?? - me acerqué lentamente, rozando con mi mano el respaldo del sillón al pasar.

Cosa curiosa: el sonido de mis pasos y el leve y secreto eco que sólo nosotros podíamos escuchar le fascinaba, estaba absorta en ellos, desconectada de todos sus problemas, de todas sus inquietudes; sólo cuando me detuve frente a su hombro izquierdo, casi rozando su figura, sus ojos se abrieron y su mente volvió a pensar en lo que la atormentaba. La maraña de pensamientos amarrada por la rabia en ella se resistía a mí, se resistía a que los leyera: "no me oirás, no me oirás" decía mentalmente una y otra vez con una monotonía furiosa; pero yo podía oírla, mas no podía entenderla.

- Gracias por rescatarme la otra noche, pero ya debo continuar con mi vida……- dijo, al parecer, con los dientes apretados, para luego cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- Hey! – la atajé por la muñeca antes que se fuera, obligándola a voltear para encontrarme de frente con sus enfurecidos ojos, los cuales se movieron rápidamente de mis ojos a mi boca, de mi boca a mis ojos y de mi ojo hacia mi otro ojo. – Acaso te empeñas en continuar tu vida sin mí?? Sabes muy bien que ya no puedes escapar de mí……

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquel choque eléctrico que su piel provocaba sobre la mía. Su voz enfurecida por no entender lo que me ocurría, sus ojos fijos en mí tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos; todo aquello hacía que a cada segundo odiara a Lestat, pero a la vez me volvía a encantar, lo volvía a amar.

Ya no podía estar más aquí; no lo soportaría.

- Suéltame!! Simplemente prefiero no ser una más en tu colección!! – gritó con cólera, mientras forcejeaba contra mí.

- Créeme, si te quisiera en mi colección ya estarías muerta. – le susurré, acercando mi rostro al suyo. En ningún momento desvió la mirada. – Te prefiero………viva aún……

- Por qué….?? …… - preguntó, al borde del susurro. Sus ojos concentrados en los míos aún estaban llenos de curiosidad.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía cómo responderle. Por qué quería que se quedara conmigo?? Era impresionante la forma en la que parecía ver al mundo; todo le impresionaba, todo le fascinaba, se daba el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y memorizar cada cosa. Creo que eso me hizo recordar a Louis en sus primeros días y años como Vampiro, embelezado en todo, pero ella no era un Vampiro, era un humano alimentándose de sangre de Vampiro; un mortal adquiriendo sentidos inmortales, aprendiendo a usar y vivir con sentidos de un inmortal, pero Por cuánto podría soportarlo?? Podría alargar su vida alimentándose de mi sangre?? Se marchitaría como los demás o viviría " por siempre" como yo y conmigo??

Antes de que perdiera el contacto de sus ojos, le pasé mentalmente todo lo que pensaba en aquel momento, mis recuerdos de Louis, mis interrogantes, todo. Ella quedó muy sorprendida con esta "transfusión de pensamientos", pero aún así siguió atenta a todo. Cuando hube terminado, bajé lentamente su brazo aprisionado en mi man0, para al final tocar suavemente la palma y dedos de su mano. Kathleen guardó un largo silencio mientras caminaba hacia la cama para sentarse; por mi parte, cerré despacio la puerta de la habitación…… muy despacio……… y cuando sus pensamientos parecieron zumbar en orden supe que me hablaría.

- m-me amas…?? - sus ojos se mezclaban en la extrañeza y curiosidad que parecía sentir.

- ……no lo sé……… - respondí, aún inseguro mientras permanecía apoyado ligeramente en la puerta con una solo mano. - …… sólo sé que tiendo a amar todo lo extraño y bello………y creo que tu eres extraña y bella……

- no, no lo soy…… -dijo, con tono algo bajo; sus ojos vueltos al piso.

- Oh, si lo eres – afirmé con tono animado al tiempo que me hincaba a su derecha, apoyando mi cono en la rodilla, rozando levemente con mi dedo índice mis labios.

Me dedicó sólo una mirada, pero pareció gustarle mi nueva postura, pues sonrió disimuladamente. Le gustaba la sombra y el pequeño toque que hacía mi dedo en mis labios.

- Qué ocurre?? – pregunte travieso.

- mmm……nada… - respondió, sin darle importancia y desviando la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió más ampliamente.

- Vamos, dilo – la animé, pero ella siguió con su mirada perdida en otro sitio. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor pastel, un rubor tan tímido que sólo yo pude ver.

Me levanté y miré la habitación en toda su extensión; el chelo estaba allí sin tocar aún, al igual que la comida. El latir de su corazón levemente emocionado llenaba la habitación.

- Por qué no has comido?? – le pregunté con delicadeza.

- No quiero, me da nauseas…… - respondió ella; sus ojos estudiaban el estuche del chelo. – creo que ni siquiera aguanto su olor……

- Qué?! Oh, genial, y ahora cómo te alimentarás?? – pregunté y su mirada se alzó hasta mi rostro.

Sus ojos me decían "sangre", todo su ser quería beber nuevamente, pero ¿ayudaría eso o sólo empeoraría la situación?? En realidad no lo sabía.

Sin más que hacer o decir, me senté a su lado dejando escapar un inesperado suspiro y relajando mi espalda; Kathleen me miró discretamente, casi como un pequeño felino aún algo enojado y desconfiado.

- En verdad es la primera vez que le das de tu sangre a un mortal sin convertirlo? … - preguntó con palabras algo aceleradas y atropelladas, pero con voz sin rencor.

- Al parecer hemos entrado en un campo desconocido para ambos – dije luego de asentir con la cabeza, con mi mirada en el chelo - ……y……tal vez Marius y Maharet me maten……… esto es pero que crear a uno nuevo………

- N-no has……??

- Creado a uno nuevo? – terminé su pregunta. – No……. Creo que las nuevas generaciones no han sido tan interesantes como antes…… excepto por ti, claro. – Mi mirada captó la suya al final de la frase y nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que ella la desvió bruscamente.

El palpitar de su corazón se había acelerado; me acerqué y la tomé con suavidad del mentón para así captar su mirada.

- Qué ocurre?? le pregunté mentalmente, mientras su mirada parecía inquieta.

- No lo sé………creo que voy a explotar…… - me dijo, aún muy inquieta, y traté de tranquilizarla con la mirada para luego preguntarle por qué sentía aquello. - …… es… como si sintiera mil veces más que antes, no de sentir el mundo, si no de aquí – me señaló con su mano en el pecho, mientras su voz se quebraba levemente. - ……no sé si es por las voces que siento, pero parece que no es eso; es……como si viniera de dentro de mí………como……com-

No la dejé terminar, pues ya había entendido a lo que se refería. En realidad no sé por qué lo hice, pero ella quedó muy sorprendida; simplemente la abracé y dejé que sintiera mi corazón de nuevo, dejé que se tranquilizara con mis latidos.

Hace muchos años………yo también sentí esa sensación, esa agonía al estar perdido en mil sentimientos, _en mil sensaciones_……… la alegría se mezcla con la tristeza y no sabes qué hacer; el odio con el amor, la impotencia con el valor, todo, todo se mezcla y no sabes si odiar o amar, si reír o llorar. Cada vez que recuerdo esto no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo.

La mente de Kathleen parecía estar en blanco, perdida en todos esos sentimientos y aún sorprendida por mi repentino abrazo. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a liberarse de la "nada" en la que había caído; sus brazos me rodearon con titubeante suavidad, tímida aún de mí. Su abrazo fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no superaba mi fuerza; era su fuerza vampírica, su sangre mezclada con la mía actuando en su cuerpo y siendo controlada por sus sentimientos. De inmediato sentí contra mi pecho su respiración agitada mientras era sometida por todos aquellos sentimientos, por los pensamientos de los mortales de los alrededores; podía notar que ya no soportaba más, que su mente estaba cansada frente a tal desorden de sensaciones que al final no podía controlar, pero ella aún seguía allí, luchando para contenerlos todos y no expresar ninguno. Reafirmé mi abrazo haciendo que se remeciera levemente, para luego levantar su cabeza y acercar sus manos a mi cuello. Su mirada me interrogaba, preguntaba por algo que no se me había revelado aún por sus ojos, pero que en ese momento su voz me diría:

- Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto?? – empezó ella con voz casi cayendo en el susurro. – Por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto?? Por qué cuando creo haber encontrado algo de felicidad tropiezo con otra mucho más grande y tentadora?? Por qué empiezo a amar a alguien que tal vez tendrá que dejarme ir………que tal vez tendrá que verme marchitar junto a los demás mortales??

"Sólo hay una cosa que quiero expresar" me dijo luego mentalmente, mientras su mirada parecía no querer separarse de la mía, y la mía no quería separar de la suya. En seguida, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi quijada, su mirada decidida, acercó lentamente al mío primero, pero a medio camino pareció cambiar de opinión para acelerar su acercamiento y besarme con increíble y envolvente pasión. Creo que imposible resistirse a sus besos, o tal vez yo también quería besarla, pues no hice nada para detenerla, para separarla de mí, sino que al contrario, recibí sus besos y los correspondí con otros muchos más apasionados, más desenfrenados; luego de caer en tal descontrol y casi lujuria, la lleve a la ternura, a las suaves caricias, los tiernos roces de nuestros labios en los delicados besos no menos apasionados. Mis manos en su cintura, los suyo en mi cuello, nuestras mejillas juntas y nuestros labios rozándose con tal delicia………tentando los besos a cada minuto, cada segundo………….

En qué estaba pensando?? No tenía cabeza para eso, pues aquí venía otro beso……suave; lento, lúgubre en su desarrollo, pero en seguida tomando fuerza.

_Ah……pero este beso era distinto…… era un beso de sangre. _Kathleen había mordido un lado de su boca, dejando que fluyera dentro de ella para luego dármela junto con aquel exquisito beso. Humm…………que trampa más deliciosa había sido. Nuestros labios se manchaban con su sangre, mientras la respiración de ambos parecía convertirse en una sola y su corazón poco a poco empezó a emerger desde su pecho, llenando con sus latidos todo a nuestro alrededor. No, no quería que terminara todo esto, no quería dejar de afirmarla mientras caíamos en el abismo de nuestros besos envueltos en su sangre, pero en realidad me estaba alimentando de ella, estaba bebiendo de su sangre y su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más junto con el mío mientras que su vida se iba debilitando; tenía que acabar, tenía que terminar con todo esto.

- jejeje……lo siento……caíste. – dijo ella con risas algo maliciosas, pero débiles, luego de que la separara casi con dificultad de mí.

- Eso fue demasiado para ti. – le dije en un tono al borde del enojo, parado frente a ella.

Mi boca aún se deleitaba con el sabor de su sangre, mi corazón aún acelerado después de aquella íntima y macabra experiencia. – Es que acaso querías morir?!

- No……sólo quería saber que ocurriría si lo hacía……. – su voz sonó cada vez más débil, si embargo seguía riendo, lúgubre y absorta en la sensación que había experimentado. - …….Humm………esto se pone mal………

Kathleen se desplomó hacia atrás en la cama y sólo se quedó allí, quieta; su respiración lenta y pausada, casi perezosa, parecía que se apagaría en cualquier momento. En seguida me acerqué a ella y comprobé su pulso tomando con cuidado su muñeca; en realidad estaba muy débil, cada palpitar se demoraba entre tres y cuatro segundos para dar paso al otro; sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca, manchada de rojo ligeramente, en una expresión casi neutral. No quería que muriera aún. Sin pensarlo más, mordí mi muñeca derecha y dejé que sólo unas gotas escarlatas cayeran sobre su boca, _sólo unas gotas………_

Lentamente su organismo comenzó a revivir, su respiración se aceleró inquieta al principio para luego tornarse normal; sus ojos se abrieron y con rapidez se dirigieron hacia mí, claros demasiado claros para ser de un mortal. Sería acaso mi sangre que estaría influyendo en ella?? Estaría viendo mis venas abriéndose paso bajo mi piel?? Vería mi sangre fluir en ellas, mi corazón muerto ahora vivo con su sangre?? Estaría viendo todo eso en mí con sus momentáneos ojos vampíricos??

La hilera de pensamientos que percibía de ella parecía estar profundamente fascinada con lo que veía; con lo que sentía. Era un imán para todas las sensaciones, el mundo parecía absorber su atención y su ser al entender los nuevos detalles que veía en éste.

- Por qué no lo hiciste?? ……… por qué no me convertiste?? ……… - su voz sonó algo gutural, mientras su mirada mostraba un cierto matiz de decepción.

- No te convertiré ni ahora ni nunca. – dije tajante, mientras me movía hacia la ventana, pero ella alcanzó a aprisionar mis dedos. Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido como para creer que vendría de ella.

- Por qué no?? Acaso no cumplo los requisitos necesarios para ser una de los tuyos?? – preguntó en un rápido diálogo. Sus ojos eran ámbar puro, curiosos y algo desconcertados por mi respuesta.

- Tu ya eres uno de los mío, chérie, es que no te has dado cuenta?? – le respondí con comprensiva voz y alzando mis cejas como solía hacer. – es sólo que prefiero que sigas viviendo el mundo como mortal.

- Pero ya he vivido demasiado el mundo con mis ojos mortales, ya he visto todo!! Ya lo he entendido todo aquí; ahora……ahora quiero vivir más seguido con ojos de Vampiro; quiero ser un Vampiro. – todo su ser estaba convencido, pero a mi no me convencía.

- Ja! No creo que hayas vivido todo lo que te ofrece este mundo, de seguro te falta algo por descubrir. – mi voz arrogante no pareció simpatizarle.

Su mirada analizaba mis intenciones mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Era preciso que comprobara lo que decía, pues si era así tal vez la tentación sería más grande para mí. Su intelecto ante el mundo ya lo había comprobado y su percepción ante las maravillas de éste era más que visible, sólo faltaba verificar si el miedo no era un obstáculo para ella. Era preciso que el miedo no fuera un obstáculo para ella.

- Has vencido todos tus miedos?? – sus ojo fijos en mí pensaban si mentirme o no, o si tal vez al tratar de mentirme estaría diciendo la verdad.

- Sí, claro. – dijo con voz confiada, pero me estaría diciendo la verdad?? En realidad no pude deducirlo, su mente no me dejó saberlo. – No me crees??

- Me gustaría comprobarlo. – "Te atreves a averiguarlo??" le pregunté luego en pensamientos. Su mente y ojos parecían estar cien por ciento conectados, fascinado por mi desafío.

- Claro, ya verás que digo la verdad. – dijo, para luego seguirme al salir de la habitación hacia la azotea, sólo que ella no sabía que nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

Las escalera se cernían en espiral, bello espiral, en una esquina del edifico cerca de la habitación. Sus piernas eran incansables ahora que se nutrían a cada segundo con mi sangre, y su mente se había cerrado a mí con increíble esfuerzo, aunque de seguro no duraría mucho. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la azotea, tomé su mano con ademanes simples y aún así su mirada sorprendida me interrogó; es que acaso era tan sorprendente en mí una muestra de interés hacia ella como el de tomar su mano?? Tal vez lo simple le sorprendía, tal vez mi ser parecía demasiado exuberante para esperar de mí un gesto de afecto tan simple como el de proteger su mano con la mía; sin palabras quería decirle tanto con sólo ese simple movimiento.

Pero había otro factor en su mirada, sólo con su preocupación la pude escuchar: y si el sol comenzaba a emerger mientras estábamos en la azotea?? Podría dañarme el primero de aquellos fatales rayos??

- Tranquila, _chérie_, no sería tan descuidado. – le dije, mientras abría la puerta y las luces artificiales reinantes en la noche urbana inundaban nuestras pupilas.

- Y………exactamente qué hacemos aquí?? – preguntó casi en susurros al tiempo que nos dirigíamos hacia una orilla. – Cómo probaras lo que te digo aquí?? ……

- Que tal……si lo averiguamos ahora mismo…? …… - respondí con suave y maliciosa voz, para luego tomarla en brazos e ir hacia la reja que nos separaba del vacío abismal que conformaban los veinte pisos abajo.

Sus ojos desconcertados pedían una explicación, y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesto a soltarla al vacío en ese mismo instante cuando comprendió lo que ocurría.

- NOOO!!!! Qué haces, estúpido??!! – gritó mientras la afirmaba sólo de los brazos; sus piernas se movían frenéticas tratando de encontrar algo en que apoyarse.

- Compruebo lo que has dicho; si realmente venciste todos tus miedos no deberías tener miedo a las alturas…………o a morir……… - le dije casi agritos, pues el fuerte zumbido de la cuidad había llegado hasta nosotros.

- Estas loco o qué?!! Vas a matarme!! No!! No me sueltes, maldito!! – gritó ella cuando la soltaba por un segundo y la gravedad la llevaba hacia el suelo, para al siguiente segundo tomar sus manos nuevamente.

- Jajaja!! Qué susto te has dado, chérie, acaso han regresado a ti todos tus miedos?? Vamos, Por qué no saltas?? Caerás limpiamente de pie! – le dije, para luego soltar su mano derecha y asustarla aún más.

Eran fascinantes los matices de expresiones que podía demostrar al dejar que se desatara el miedo en ella, al crear miedo en ella.

- Ya déjame, maldito!! Si ya sabes que te mentí, para qué sigues con esto?? – su mano izquierda se aferraba a mi brazo con desenfrenada fuerza, esa fuerza que aparece en momentos en que el miedo y el terror te invaden por completo.

- Tal vez sabía que me mentías, pero tu no, no estabas segura, chérie, es por es que hice todo esto para que respondiera tus propias preguntas!! – sus uñas se clavaron en mi antebrazo con cruel lentitud y mi sangre corrió, bañando sus manos.

- Esta bien, esta bien!! Ya entendí, te mentí y qué!? Ahora sácame de aquí, maldito!! – ambas manos de Kathleen trataban de afirmarse mientras la sangre hacía que se resbalaran, desesperándola y aumentando su miedo a caer.

- Muy bien, Kathleen, te pondré a salvo, pero……procura no resbalar……… - en seguida mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que mis dedos se separaban de los suyos manchado con mi líquido vital; mi escarlata maldad.

- NOOOOOOOOO!!! – Su grito fue increíble. Creo que si la hubiera conocido antes la habría integrado a la banda, pues su grito recorrió todo su registro de voz, desde la nota más grave hasta la más aguda posible para el ser humano.

Sin embargo, pese a todo el miedo que llenaba su mente, un pequeño pero abrumador pensamiento apareció en ella, un pensamiento que reactivó su curiosidad: "……y si en verdad pudiera caer de pie?? ……"

Ese pensamiento me bastó para saber que podría superar aquel obstáculo sólo con un poco de tiempo, por lo que me abalancé abismo abajo para lograr sostenerla cuando alcanzaba el piso diez del edificio. Mis pies tocaron el alfeizan de una de las ventanas del piso; Kathleen en mis brazos, su cuerpo flojo sobre mí, sorprendida aún por aquel cambio de ritmo a su alrededor. Antes de volver a la azotea mis brazos la rodearon para alejarla de la sensación de que su alma había caído antes de que la salvara. Todo estaría mejor arriba.

Cuando me dispuse a escalar por la y tosca pared, Kathleen se aferró a mí con manos algo temblorosas; en verdad había experimentado el terror puro, y la había abrumado.

Ya en la azotea, sus pies tocaron las ásperas y sólidas baldosas, pero el miedo la seguía aferrando a mí; _su cuerpo aferrado al mío era miedo puro._

- Chiquilla tonta…………no iba a dejarte caer……… -le dije en susurros cerca de su oído. Mi voz le pareció demasiado arrogante; demasiado repugnante.

En seguida, sus manos me empujaron con torpe fuerza, pero con decidido enojo; el fantasma del miedo aún en sus ojos dominado por la rabia hacia mí; en verdad estaba furiosa. Sus ojos me decían: "te odio" a cada instante, para luego alejarlos de mi mirada al dirigirse, con paso rápido y enojado, hacia las escaleras.

- No todo se consigue tan fácil como parece, Kathleen. – le grité con mi voz arrogante, pero ella prefirió ignorarme y seguir caminando. – Claro que me odias…………_pero como adoras tu preciado error_………… _(Jiji, pekeña sita de "Entrevista con un vampiro") _– dije, más para mi que para nadie más.

A pesar de todo, a pesar que ahora creía que podía matarla en cualquier momento y que me odiara por haberla asustado de aquella manera, no se iría muy lejos, pues aún estaba fascinada conmigo, aún sabía que podía ganar mucho al quedarse a mi lado; mi ser inmortal ya la había atrapado. Y no la dejaría ir.

Kathleen era un verdadero hallazgo entre todo este mundo un tanto frío e interesado, en el cual la belleza y la bondad de la música se ha perdido; donde lo único que importa es el "curso cotidiano y monótono" de la vida, el dinero y los placeres prohibidos. Será acaso ella la reencarnación de algún Vampiro de algunos siglos atrás??

…………_La reencarnación de Nicolas…………_

No. Eso nunca. Nicolas jamás volvería…………No volvería…………

Tal vez era la primera de la nueva generación que podría heredar el Don Oscuro; la primera Vampiro de siglo XXI; mi primera hija del nuevo siglo, con la fuerza innata suficiente para acoger todo mi ser en cada gota de sangre que le de.

Sus pasos entrando a la habitación llegaron hasta mí como dulces e hipnóticos tambores. No se iría, sabía que no le convenía. Y también sabía que yo ya no la dejaría ir.


End file.
